Everlasting Shadows: ReWorked
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: What happens when Jane realizes the Volturi has no chance of winning. See what happens when Alice is caught in the middle of the fight. Will the Volturi ever give up and leave the Cullens alone? Not when they find out what happened to Alice.R&R! Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting Shadows

A race against time

Huilen, Nahuel, Jasper, Kachiri and I were running as fast as we could to get there in time so nothing would happen to anyone we loved.

"Stop" I said low enough so just they could hear me"We are close enough".

_Edward, we are here_. I thought knowing he could hear me.

"Why don't you come join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly.

"Alice" Esme whispered in shock.

"Alice!""Alice!" other voices said.

"Alice" Aro breathed.

I danced into the southwest part of the clearing with a big grin on my face. The others followed right behind me. Then I was struck with pain, I knew it could only be Jane.

I fell to my knees while trying to hold back a scream. Jasper saw this and was about to attack Jane when Demetri put him in a headlock. And as stubborn as Jasper is he tried to fight him. The others were well aware of what was going on. I heard Edward say.

"Bella, love, don't try, you might break the shield on us" he whispered.

"But Alice" Bella added.

"Alice is a strong girl, she will get through this" Edward said."Hopefully."

Eventually the pain was too much to bear. I let out a scream knowing that Jasper is dying just watching this. About two minutes later I started spasming on the ground. The pain I was feeling was unreal. I knew if I could remember my transformation this pain would be ten times worse that that.

"Jasper" I let out between screams. "Have Huilen and Nahuel talk before it's too late."

Jasper motion Huilen as best as he could, considering he was in a headlock.

"Speak, Huilen" Aro commanded."Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The slight woman looked to Jasper nervously. He nodded in a pained encouragement, and Kachiri put her long hand on the little vampire's shoulders.

"I am Huilen," the woman announced in a clear but strangely accented English. As she continued, it was apparent she had prepared herself to tell this story that she had practiced. It followed like a well-know nursery rhyme."A century and a half ago, I lived with my people the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parent named her after the snow on the mountain because of her fair skin. And she was beautiful- too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her."Huilen shook her head mournfully."As if the bruises were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends but she would not listen. She was bewitched."

As if this wasn't already hard enough to watch. I knew the story I knew how it ended. Seeing the pain in Jasper's eyes as he saw me twitch in discomfort from the pain. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop Jane. I tried not to interrupt Huilen, while telling her story but once in a while a scream came out. I didn't know how much more of this I could bear.

Huilen continued."She told me when she was sure the dark angel's child was growing in her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away- I knew even our father and mother would agree the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more conformation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster."

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones- and loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for Nahuel. Her dying wish and I agreed."

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far – the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the under bush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping. I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted in villages around our forest, staying to our selves. We've never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Huilen bowed her head when she finished and moved back so she was partially hidden behind Kachiri.

Aro's lips were pursed. He stared at the dark-skinned youth.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned.

"Give or take a decade" he answered in a clear, beautifully warm voice. His accent was barely noticeable." We don't keep track"

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About sevens years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged" Not that I've noticed."

It was hard to pay attention to the conversations. I knew Jane hadn't released all her power on me she was waiting for the right moment to strike. To get back at the family by using me. But I saw they had more to their plan than just torturing me. I saw that Aro thought this was the perfect moment to get me. He would take me away when the moment was just right.

"And your diet?" Aro pressed seeming interested in spite on himself.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" as Aro gestured to Huilen. His voice was abruptly intense.

"Yes, but none of the rest can"

A shock murmur ran through all three groups.

Aro's eyebrows shot up."The rest."

"My sisters." Nahuel shrugged again.

Aro stared widely for a moment before composing his face.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

Nahuel frowned." My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death."His handsome face distorted slightly." He was pleased to find me."Nahuel's tone suggested the feeling was not mutual."He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him as my sisters had. He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance… who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was no interest"- he twisted the word-"in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back. "

"Your father's name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham," Nahuel answered." He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super race."He made no attempt to disguise the disgust in his tone.

Caius looked at Bella."Your daughter, is she venomous?"He demanded harshly.

"No" Bella responded.

Jane knew they had no hope at winning so she amped up the power. Now I couldn't hold back the screaming. I don't know how but Jasper flipped Demetri off of him and got free. But Felix put him back in a headlock. Emmett can't resist a good fight. So he ran over to help, but Alec put him in a headlock too. Both were struggling to get free.

Kate being a great family friend ran over and started shocking Jane. And I don't know how she did it but, Jane amplified the power to me. I screamed the most blood-curling scream. And begged Jane to stop. I knew Jasper couldn't take seeing the pain in my eyes and feeling it too, it was too much for him. What about Carlisle and Esme? What did their faces look like? Edward the only one remembering what's at stake and the cause we were fighting for said.

"Everyone stay where you are. We will figure out how to save Alice.""I hope" he added under his breath.

I don't know how long the pain lasted before I eventually blacked out. Seconds, minutes or hours, but it felt like years. One of the last things I saw was a vision before I blacked out. Felix, Alec and Demetri running in the forest with my limp body in Alec's hands. Felix grabbing the emergency suitcases out of the closet and a plane ticket for Milan which had the closest airport to Volterra. So I was right. That was their plan all along to kidnap me, at whatever the cost. I knew Edward saw this because his face went blank.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked.

Then there was Jasper's face, he felt the grief from Edward and knew it was over. I screamed and tried my best to tell Jasper I loved him.

"Jasper, I, I, I, I, love…"

Then it all went black….


	2. Chapter 2

My story, at least I think it's my story:

I wake up with a killer headache. Kind of like after a might of too much partying and you wake up feeling like shit and hung over. Well that's how I feel right now. But I know I can't be drunk since you know vampires don't drink. My hair was a mess and longer than I remember. Then again everything is fuzzy right now. My clothes are wrinkled and I have no make-up on not that I need it anyway. But the room I woke up in was marvelous. I was sitting on a golden-laid, four- post bed with sheet that's had a very intricate design. Two mahogany dressers were in the room also. There was a huge Turkish carpet on the floor. The bathroom had a huge tub and the floor was beautiful, green and blue mosaic. The closet! I could die in the closet it was that amazing. The most gorgeous dresses were stored in there and the most prestigious jewelry too. For about a minute and a half I forgot how gross I looked. So I went in the bathroom and got in the shower. After that I blow-dryed my hair. Then I went to my suitcases, which I guess they stole out of my closet and pulled out jeans, a tank-top and a Dartmouth sweatshirt. Good enough considering I was kidnapped by the Volturi. That part is still a little fuzzy.

About twenty minutes later, I was putting on my favorite gray ballet flat when Aro walked in the room.

"Ah, Alice you are finally awake. For moment there we all thought you had passed, the way you laid still for so long was quite scary. "

"How long has it been?"

"Just under eight days."

Eight Days! I wonder how they are taking it. Jasper must be torn up not knowing what has happened to me. I hope he is okay. My Jasper never in my existence since meeting him have we been apart for this long. He must be so torn inside. I hope Esme is taking care of my Jazz for me. Aro saw the worry in my expression.

"Don't worry your family is fine." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Then gasped.

"What?"

"That's odd; your condition has reawaked your human thoughts. How weird. The again your whole condition is weird."

My condition? What happen to me?

It was silent for a while. Then Aro began.

"You were born on December 21, 1905 in the small town of Falls Church in Virginia. Your parents Donald and Carol Brandon were so happy. You were eight when your little sister Cynthia was born. You weren't a wealthy family but you had enough to get by."

"At first your visions started out as dreams. But as you grew older your premonitions grew more predominate. Your mom, was always trying to be apart of the upper class, she was trying to get you to marry a rich man. But your mom didn't like your so called visions. Whenever your family wasn't in public she would lock you in your room and call you a freak. You hated that you mother loved your sister more. At age nineteen, after you graduated high school, your mother couldn't take it anymore. So they faked your death. The house burnt down and you got stuck inside. The perfect plan, they wouldn't need a body to bury or proof that you had actually died in the house. So they entered you into a local asylum. They were very many at the time, since anyone who was different was shunned. They left you there then moved to Biloxi."

"Far enough to start over. Your sister married wealthy and had six children. The youngest, your nice, is still alive. Everyone had a happy ending, except for you."

"At the asylum, you got your hair cut, a very jagged, uneven boy-like cut. They cut your hair once a year and you hated it. The only thing your mother said was good about you was your hair. It was long, brown and very wavy. During your one year stay, you met Christine, a girl with the same special ability as you. You became very close friends with her. There was one guy who worked at the asylum who you thought was odd. You thought his beauty was profound, but he always kept to himself. He never ate with everyone else, he had strange red eyes, and he never went out in the sunlight and had very cold pale skin."

"I believe you have no recollection of your human past because of the shock therapy patients in asylums went through. But you should be glad you don't remember that part, from what I've heard it was excoriating."

"One day about a year later it was your day to take out the trash. So you went out in the alley and left it there. As you were going back in, you see this man with god-like beauty and the same pale skin as the guy in the asylum."

"Hi, my name is James; he said" I shuddered at the name."You want to take a midnight stroll with me? He asked you. You walked toward the god as he put out his hand. Then the old-vampire jumped on your back and bit you. You were in such a state of shock by the pain you didn't notice them fighting. James left without a fight and the old vampire took you to his office. The rest I am quite sure you remember. I'll leave you to your thought."

I sat on the floor trying to comprehend what he said. The conversation kept replaying in my head. About twenty minutes later, the hall outside of my room became noisier.

I walked outside to see what was happening. I saw Carlisle talking to Aro, I was so happy! I was about to run and give Jasper a hug when the pain hit me again. There was sort of a déjà vu feeling like this had happened before. I saw the shock on Jasper's face. Then darkness came over me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is going to happen next? (Jasper's POV)**

They had the advantage. They knew which room she was in so we couldn't execute our plan correctly. But that won't stop me now. The second Alice's eyes closed, I sprang toward Jane. But Alec stopped me mid-leap and now we were wrestling in the corner. I'm barely paying attention to my surroundings. All that matters now is beating Alec so I can get to my Alice. If they even touched a hair on her head I swear I will light this whole place on fire.

"Carlisle, my dear friend." Aro said. "It is so nice to see you again."

"We don't mean any harm Aro; we just want our family whole again. Esme is so worried."

"What is in it for us?" Caius said. "How do you know this was not her choice?"

"I know she didn't come willingly." Edward said pointing at his temple.

"Fine, take the body. Don't blame us if she doesn't wake up." Jane said mockingly.

I couldn't help it the snarl slipped. I picked up Alice's body and followed Carlisle and Edward out the door.

As we were leaving Bella asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I really don't know, Bella" Carlisle replied.

I could feel how the unknown was killing him. On our way out, we saw Alice's emergency suitcases. Emmett checked them, and then followed us. Of course she never packs light, Emmett was carrying four suitcases. They planned on keeping her for a while or they would have never grabbed her suitcases. If I weren't holding my Alice right now, I would have gone back there and torn Aro to shreds. We went back to the car we rented.

"We can't take Alice on a plane like this. I don't know how they did it before." Carlisle stated.

"There is a hotel near the airport in Milan; we can stay there until she wakes up." Bella says.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle and Edward go to check in. I'm going to sneak Alice through the back when we get the keys the room. I hope she is okay. I can't feel anything coming from her. Of the century and a half I've lived this existence I don't think I've ever seen a vampire like this unless they were dead. But I can't think of that fate for my Alice. I hope she wakes up soon. I've never been this long without her. It is truly killing me inside. I miss her laugh and her smile.

Emmett notices "Their wives gave Alice hair extensions. She looks like Kate Beckinsale in Van Helsing."

"And why is she wearing a big ruby encrusted cross?" Bella asks. "I thought vampires hated Christianity or were at least non-denominational."

I could only sit there and stare at her, hoping she would wake up or even move to indicate she was still alive. They came back into the car to get Alice's suitcases. The Volturi had picked the ones from our closet that said emergency. Of course knowing Alice it was four of them, one for me and three for her. She said it was always a good idea to keep them there. Just in case anything happened.

"Emmett you are right she does look like Kate Beckinsale in Van Helsing." Edward says.

"We got the penthouse suite. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms like we will even use them. Carlisle says trying to make light of the situation at hand.

"Carlisle, you brought your medical bag, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, Jasper, I always do, why?"

"I hear a faint beat, it happens once every couple of minutes, but I can't tell if it's a heart beat or not. I could just be imagining it because I have not hunted in a few days."

"I'll check out Alice when we get in the room."

I could feel his curiosity. I wasn't curious. I was scared, what did this beat mean? Was it a heart beat? Everyone left the car, each carrying a suitcase. When it was all clear, I took Alice to the room. Carlisle had everything set up in the bedroom furthest down the hall. I put her on the bed and went to the living room. I sat in a chair and stared out the window. Emmett turned the television on and watched a soccer match. Bella and Edward were talking on the love seat.

"I don't understand what happened to her?"Bella asked Edward.

"All I know is that Jane used her ability on Alice. Then when Kate started shocking her amplified it to Alice and it was too much for Alice to handle. So I guess she blacked out. I guess we won't know until we hear from Carlisle and Alice." Edward replied to her.

I tried to ignore them but I knew Edward was right. What happened to Alice? Will she be okay? Will she be the same when she wakes up? How will this affect her? Will this affect her somehow? Why did this happen to her? Why did it have to be my Alice? All of these questions haunted my mind. Carlisle called us into the other room to make his diagnosis.

"I think she is alive. Her body is in a good condition and is alive for reasons I will explain momentarily. However, I don't know how well her mind reacted to the trauma of the pain. Even though Jane's ability is an illusion of the mind, Kate's is not, it may not seem to hurt so much. But when the two combine the pain would be extraordinary and someone of Alice's size and past would not be able to bear. Back to her body, Jasper was right. There is a beating that is coming from Alice. Kate's shock plus Jane's mind allusion pain, I think, restarted Alice's heart. The beating is very faint and its only one beat per two minutes. But if my prediction is correct, the time interval will slowly decrease. Which will slowly and maybe painfully revert her body back into a human body."

Emmett, Bella, Edward and I stood there in shock. Is this true? Will my pixie really be human again? What will I do? I can't hurt my Alice. I won't hurt her. Will she remember what happened to her? Will she remember me?

"As for what will happen," Carlisle continued. "I do not know. I think it is safe to say that Emmett, Bella, and Edward can go back home. I will stay with Jasper and monitor Alice's condition for a few more days."

The three days after they left were hell. I have never felt so helpless (I guess would be the word) in my life. I stayed with Alice for awhile but I couldn't bear seeing her like that. Laying very still not the bubbly, optimistic person she is. I spent the rest, watching the news in the other room. I hadn't moved until Carlisle came in to speak with me.

"Jasper, very sorry to say that her condition has worsened. She now has one heart beat per about a minute and a half. I don't know what will become of her. If she will turn human or die is beyond me. But what I do know is that I have to go. I've done what I can for her, the rest is for fate to decide."

And on that note he left. The next five days were even worse than the three before. I was by myself no one else to share this worry with. Hell is the only word to describe it. On my ninth day in Italy, finally some hope hit.

"Jasper" I heard faintly from the next room.

"Alice"

"Jasper, make the pain stop!"

I walk into the room and I see her spasming. I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving so much. She screamed. I hated seeing her like this. Seeing my Alice in so much pain. I truly wished I could take away the pain. I tried to mask it as best as I could with love. I hope it is enough.

"Alice, Alice you are okay now. I am here. There is no need to worry."

Her eyes started to flutter and after blinking a few times her eyes opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**What happen in Milan stays in Milan:**

I didn't come straight back into consciousness. I sort of had a relapse of what had happened to me. I was back in the meadow. The pain was over bearing. If I could remember my transformation, I feel like this would be the same kind of pain as that.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

"Jasper, make the pain go away!" I screamed again.

I screamed. Then I was back at Volterra listening to Aro tell me my story. Then the pain came again. I tried to open my eyes but failed. After a few tries they finally opened. The light was bright but I was glad to see it.

"Jasper!"

"Alice" he said." Oh god, it's good to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"First time seven days, next time about eight." He said.

"OH, Jasper!"

I jumped on his lap and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I had missed him so much. And I could tell he had really missed me too. One thing eventually led to another and the next thing I know, our clothes were on the floor, in shreds, next to the bed.

"I liked those jeans!"

"You'll get over it" Jasper said very sexily as he led me down onto to the bed.

I turned to watch the sun rise the next morning out the window. I had my head on Jaspers stomach, even though we were physically hard to the touch I felt he was more comfortable than any pillow could ever be. I had missed him so much. Being without Jasper felt as if a piece of me was missing inside of me. People always called us two pieces of a puzzle and I am starting to see why we were called that.

"Where is your head, Alice?" Jasper said breaking me out of my reverie.

"Thinking about how much I love you and how much I missed you." I said then snuggled closer into him. Breathing in his familiar scent. I was truly home.

"I missed you to, my little pixie" Jasper said in his southern accent that I loved so dearly. I smiled at his nickname for me. "Ah, how I missed that smile. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I don't feel different at all. I feel just as I did the moment I stepped into the meadow."

That wasn't a complete lie. I felt a little strange. And I keep hearing a pulse, when I know Jazz and I don't have one. It isn't a strong one it is very faint. I just think it is because I haven't hunted in a while. I don't voice my thoughts on this because it may scare Jasper and I just got him back I wouldn't want to worry him. I squeeze him tighter. I look up into his eyes. They have turned a dark charcoal black. They aren't the same golden hue I remember. I keep staring into his eyes like I am staring into his soul.

Jasper and I are different from the rest of our family. We don't have to prove our love by breaking house or over the top weddings like Rosalie and Emmett. We don't need to fill in the silence with words whereas the silence makes it awkward for other couples. We are perfectly content with enjoying one another's company in the silence. I hate it but I am first to break the silence.

"You really need to hunt, Jazz. Your eyes are very dark."

"As are yours, my love." Jasper replies.

I start to move to get out of bed but Jasper holds me tighter.

"I don't want this moment to end. I don't want to face the reality of the world. I don't want to lose you again. I want you to stay right here, in the protection of my arms. Forever." Jasper whispers into my ear.

"I feel the same way. But if we don't hunt soon, I'm afraid we may never be able to leave this bed."

"And I am okay with that." Jasper says with a smile. Oh, how I have missed that smile.

I get up and pull clothes on. I stare at Jasper who is staring at me intently.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just really missed you." He says then gets off the bed and sweeps me into a hug.

"If you really loved me you would change. So I could feed and not die of being thirsty."

"I don't think that is possibly, love. But if I must….. What is the game like here?"

I skim through visions of the future absently looking for us hunting. I find Jacob playing with an older looking Nessie. Carlisle and Esme frantically awaiting a phone call from us. Then comes Jasper and I hunting deer in a forest near here.

"Just deer. I think we should call Esme and Carlisle before we go just so they know we are all right."

Jasper is now fully clothed. "Whatever you say, love" he picks up the phone and presses two on his speed dial. That would be Carlisle because of course I am number one.

The phone picks up on the first ring and Jasper is answering all of Carlisle's frantic questions.

"Yes, she is right here. Hold on, I'll hand the phone to her." Jasper says.

I take the phone from Jasper.

"Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, Carlisle. I am here and I am fine."

"That is good. Take it easy and we all hope to see you soon. Make that sooner than later Esme is really worried about you." Carlisle says. I can practically feel her worry radiating through the phone.

"Don't worry I am fine. I love you and miss you dearly. Bye."

"Can you put Jasper on the phone before you hang up?" Carlisle asks.

"Sure" I say while handing the phone to Jasper.

Jasper takes the phone and walks into the other room. He mouths that he will be right back. I wonder what they are talking about. But I don't really stress over it. Carlisle is probably asking questions about my health or something. Jasper comes back into the room. He sweeps me into another hug.

"Carlisle has us booked for a flight at eight o'clock tonight. That gives us about ten hours. What would you like to do?" Jasper says.

"Well, I would like to go hunting and then I was thinking we could go shopping!" I say with a big grin.

"And I have you back at last. Since I almost lost you I will go shopping but only this time."

"I mean we are in the fashion capital of the world."

Jasper laughs as he leads me out of the hotel room. I truly am home.


	5. Chapter 5

When it all falls apart

The plane landed in the airport in Seattle. I could hardly contain my excitement. I haven't seen any of them in three weeks. I wonder how big Reneesme is?

"Alice, calm down. It's just our family. If your heart was beating I feel as if it would beat out of chest." Jasper says as he sends waves of calm towards me.

"Thanks. Its just we have never been away from them this long, since we've joined their family. And well I missed them all so dearly."

"I can tell" Jasper says with a smile and laugh.

After we left the terminal, we saw Carlisle, Esme and Emmett waiting for us. Esme looked so happy to see us. I smiled at them. It was so good to see all of them.

"It's great to see you alive and well again, Alice. You were freakishly still the last time I saw you. I thought for sure you were a goner." Emmett says.

"Thanks, Emmett" I punched him in the arm. But I knew it would do no good. He picked me up in a big bear hug and spun me around.

"Ah, Emmett you are squeezing very tightly."

"Well, you are my favorite sister and you almost died. And I missed you a lot. So you are going to have to deal with it because there are more where that came from." Emmett said with a smile.

The next person to hug me was Esme. She held onto me for two minutes then she held me arms with apart with her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Alice Brandon Cullen. I will not have it." Esme says.

I can tell she was truly worried about me. But that is how Esme is. She worries about all of us and our safety. I sometimes think her ability was the ability to worry more than anyone else.

"How are her vitals?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"A minute apart." Jasper replied.

Esme shot Carlisle a confused look. He whispered in her ear "I'll tell you later."

"We are going to hunt" Carlisle tells us. "We will meet you back at the house. Your Porsche is outside."

We walked to my Porsche and put the suitcases in the trunk. Jasper walked to the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition. I walked to the passenger's side and turned on the radio. "Popular" by The Veronicas was playing.

"_Pop, pop! Pop, pop!"_

I started singing along, but my voice was about one octave too high.

"_I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club  
>But it's me so I'll show love<br>But it's me so show me love  
>When I walk into the room people stop and stare<br>It's like nobody else is there  
>You know it's me not you<br>Who said anything about you  
>Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard<br>And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
>Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..<br>Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
>Most guys I dated got intimidated<br>So now I date up  
>If you know what it means so they shut up<br>If you know what it means so just shut up  
>'Cause I don't wanna give half away<br>On the date we don't make up  
>If you know what I mean when we wake up<br>If you know what I mean when we break up  
>Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard<br>And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
>Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..<br>Pop, pop, popular!  
>You always wanna be around me<br>So you know what it's like  
>When the world is at your feet<br>And you're VIP tonight  
>You've either you got it or you don't<br>And I'm sorry you won't  
>Get there by using me<br>Just go & do your own thing  
>Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard<br>And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
>Don't try to hate me because I am so popular<br>Pop, pop, popular!  
>Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard<br>And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
>Don't try to hate me because I am so popular<br>Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
>Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!<br>Pop, pop, popular!"_

Our drive from the Seattle airport to home was only thirty minutes long considering Jasper was driving at 130 mph. it was filled with silence. I stared out the window watching the trees speed by and Jasper watched the road. Jasper parked the car in the garage. We didn't bother getting the suitcases. We figured we would get them later. I just really wanted to see everyone. I dint realize how much I would miss them until I was really gone. I doubt I would think any of them to be annoying for a while. When we got to the front door we noticed a note that said:

"Don't come in this door come through the window in Edward's room – Rosalie"

So we went out of the garage, around the house and jumped into the open window in Edward's room. I was a little out of practice I almost missed but Jasper caught me before I fell.

"Careful, darlin'" He said in his adorable southern accent.

"Jasper! Alice! We didn't expect you." Rosalie said. "We are waiting for Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett to return. We thought you would go with them."

"Alice!" Bella said while she ran up to hug me. "It was weird seeing you like that. I was really scared that you were dead. I'm so glad you are back. Renesme has been asking about you."

"Thanks, I think. I've been hearing that dead comment a lot. Was it really that bad? So why are we up here again?' I asked, since I knew they weren't waiting for us.

"We set the alarm, because we were going hunting and forgot to grab the remote, to turn it back off when we came back, before we left. Since the police get automatically called if you set it off, we didn't want to take a chance. So, we were waiting for Carlisle. But since you are here now and you are the most flexible out of all of us, do you mind?"

"Plus I've done this like twenty times before." I added. "Jasper can you get a pairs of shorts out of the suitcase in the car. So I can put them on under my dress. I don't think any of you other than Jasper would enjoy seeing that."

"Fine" Jasper said while jumping out the window.

"How was the trip?" Bella asked.

"Fine, though I don't remember the first fifteen days other than the pain before I woke up and the part at Volterra. Speaking of trip, I got you guys gifts and you know what I rode in Italy a lime green Vespa. It was the best thing ever. I don't know why I didn't use one sooner." I said hinting it towards Edward.

"Why is it that every time you go to Italy, you want a vehicle? Edward asked. "It will be a Christmas present."

"Oh! Yay! , thank you Edward!"

Jasper came back with a pair of x-small, skin tight, black Juicy Couture shorts that say Juicy on the butt.

"Out of all the shorts in the suitcases, you pick these." I said very annoyed at him.

"I think you look sexy in these." He says with a coy smile. Boys, will be boys I guess.

"Whatever" I said. I put the short on under my dress.

"Which room is the alarm pad in?"

"Carlisle's study." Edward replied.

"God, you guys are killing me! Is the one down stair set too?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

I opened the door in Edwards's room. Thankfully it opened into to his room and not out into the hallway. I carefully worked my way around where I remembered the inferred lasers to be. I hoped to god that I my memory serves me correct then I did a somersault into Carlisle's study. I heard Jasper whistle. Sometimes, he aggravates me when he does stuff like that. If I didn't know better I would think he was Emmett.

"Oh shut up!"

I entered my code into the panel. I hear it beep signaling the code was accepted. I take in a deep breath.

"You guys can come in this hallway now."

"Thank god! We've been stuck in that room for hours." Jacob said. I don't think I missed him at all. That dog annoys me, too. And messes up my visions.

I stepped on the banister in the hall way hoping it would support my weight. Then, I did a somersault off the banister down into the first floor.

I heard Carlisle say no.

"How could you let her do that?" he asked.

"She is the only one who can turn off the alarm without setting it off." Edward replied.

"She could have hurt herself." Carlisle said.

I worked my way through the other set of inferred lasers.

"Clear down, here!" I said.

I went upstairs to my room and Jasper wasn't there. Thank god for some reason he was getting on my nerves. So was this sundress, so I quickly changed out of it. I changed into shorts and a tank top. I was bored but I don't know why. I just feel exhausted for some reason. I didn't feel like getting the suitcases from my car or unpacking them either. So I got out my terra cards, shuffled them and put them in three stacks for past, present and future. Maybe they could distract me from the present. I did a reading for each family member. Though I never believed in the psychics today or the way they used these cards. I am always amused by the outcomes they give.

Carlisle's and Esme's terra reading:

Worry (past), joy (present) and despair (future)

Worry (past), joy (present) and despair (future)

Rosalie's and Emmett's:

Joy (past), love (present) and despair (future)

Bella's and Edward's:

Joy (past), love (present) and despair (future)

What is going to happen that would cause everyone despair? These cards aren't as fun as they use to be. And I don't like the results I am getting from them. I have a strange feeling about this. I continue on with Jasper and hoped his would be better than the rest.

Jasper's reading:

Pain (past), happiness (present) and suffering (future)

And finally mine:

Pain and suffering (past), despair (present) and death (future)

Death. I stare blankly at the card trying to comprehend it. This can't be right. How could I die? How would I die? And why haven't I seen it yet? Could this be about what Carlisle and Jasper were talking about earlier? This was giving me a headache. So I went downstairs. I saw the flowers on the living room table were whittling, so I picked up the vase. I was planning on adding some water to the vase. Esme didn't like it when her flowers whittled. And that's when the vision came. It hit me like a high speed train that I wasn't prepared for. All I saw was a grave with my name on it and tomorrow's date as my date of death.


	6. Chapter 6

My life as I know it

I gasped and dropped the vase. I was not prepared for that. How does someone deal with something like that? I heard Edward gasp to. Jasper ran over to me and sat me on the couch.

"Alice, what is it?"

"Nothing, it doesn't really matter, my visions are subjective, the future can always change, right"

Only one more day to live. What was weird was I don't know how it will happen or when? All I know is today is my last day to live. I've seen this in movies but I never thought it could happen to me.

"My head hurts. Jacob is blocking my visions. I'm going to the basement, I need to clear my head." I added mentally; _Don't mention what I just saw. I will break it to everyone when I figure out the best way how. _

"There is a basement?" Bella asked.

"We've never shown you the basement, Bella?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"OH, this should be good." Emmett says while rolling his eyes.

"Emmett, try to act your age." I told him.

"I'd be like ninety with a walker."

"I think that suits you."

"For something so small, you are such a pain in the ass."

"Thank you. You see Bella, the last time we were here, Esme decided to do something with the basement. So she built each of us a room." I said while we were walking down the stairs.

I showed her each room as I explained it.

"This is another living room. Emmett has his own personal gym. Like he really needs it but he thinks it makes him look macho"

"I heard that" Emmett said.

"You were supposed to" I yelled back.

Rosalie has her own salon equipped with hair and nail stations. Where do you think we got all the hair products we used on you during your wedding? Carlisle has another library with over six thousand books most being original prints. Jasper has a theater equipped with a projector screen and a popcorn maker. We also added Dance Dance Revolution in this room; six players can play at once. As you already know Emmett is obsessed with his video games. I got a gymnastics gym and a dance studio. It's behind the door in the back of the room. And Edward has a personal recording studio. I really don't know if he has ever used it though. Well I'm going to practice my foutette's in the dance studio. I'll talk you later."

From the living room I walked into the gymnastics room, and then walked back to the dance studio. I went over to my i-pod touch and hit shuffle and started dancing to whatever song came up. I let the music speak to me and tried to drown out all that has happened today. After the fourth song came a slow song and I started to practice my turns. After three sets of them, my ankle gave in and I fell. I didn't think that could happen to a vampire. I must not have been paying that much attention that was probably why I fell.

"Shit!" I screamed when I fell.

Jasper came running down. My over-protective fool.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I fell that's all. Why are you so protective of me today? It's really getting to be annoying."

I walked upstairs. Everyone was watching Renesme dance. Well it's a good thing she didn't take after Bella in that department. Or that would have been a scary sight to see. When Renesme was done, Carlisle began to talk.

"So Alice how was the trip?"

"Milan was grand. It really is a beautiful city. I didn't really get to enjoy Italy the last time I was there. The pink, purple and green suitcases have gifts for you guys. You can get them later. I don't feel like going to the garage right now."

"Do you remember your time in Volterra?"

"I was conscious for a little under an hour. During which time Aro told me of my human life."

I retold the story to them. Everyone looked confused except for Jasper. He looked like he wanted to bring James back from the dead or where ever we go when we die and kill him again. Believe me that is a very scary look.

"Alice, I am so sorry" Esme says.

"Its fine, it was nice to know what I was like when I was human. And I am sort of glad I don't remember any of it. I like the life I have here much better than that one."

"How did Aro read your human thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"He said something about my condition and how it re-awaked my human thoughts. I really don't remember some parts are still a little fuzzy."

We kept talking for a little over an hour; about what would have caused this to be happening to me. I kept glancing at the clock. When we were done talking it was a quarter to midnight.

"Does anyone want to play Dance Dance Revolution?" I asked bored out of my mind.

"I challenge Bella, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Alice to a game." Emmett replied. I knew he would jump in. I just wanted I distraction from everything. Edward shot me a look. _ I know, I know I'll tell them after the game._ I reply mentally. We have a good communication system going on. Out of everyone in the house, excluding Jasper, I feel like I am closest to him.

We walked downstairs to the theater room.

"Rose, you can pick the song." Emmet says.

"Umm, you spin me like a record."

We all step on the dance mat. I closed my eyes. It's easier since I can use my visions to win. It doesn't use much brain skills to remember where the arrows are. The music started. We were all paying on expert. Bella was doing surprisingly well for her first time playing. At the end of the song, we all looked at our scores.

"Of course Alice won." Edward said.

"She cheats." Emmett says.

"I do not cheat, I use my resources."

"Edward, pick the next song." Emmett says.

"Clocks."

I won again. Bella got second place.

"Emmett, pick the next song." Edward says.

"99 red balloons."

I won again.

"Jasper, pick the next song."

"Disco Inferno."

Half way through the song I started to slow down. I felt like a heavy weight was pressing on me and like my limbs were lead. It was getting hard to breathe and move. I started to feel dizzy, my eyes started to blur and I fell backwards.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper cry.

"Alice, Alice, wake up! Alice! Carlisle!"

I wanted to say something but he sounded so far away.

"Edward, go get Carlisle. Now!"

I felt like I was moving further and further away from everyone. I wanted to scream that I was right there and that I felt it all faded into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp.7 Keep Holding On (JPOV)**

I saw Alice fall backwards. And in that one moment everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks became surreal. Something is wrong with my Alice and no one can figure out what.

"Alice!" I scream.

"Alice, Alice, wake up! Alice! Carlisle!" I scream again.

"Edward, go get Carlisle. Now!" I yell towards Edward.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head and then her lids close. I picked her up and ran to Carlisle's library trying to be as gentle with my angel as possible. That's where we kept the medical stuff for Bella. I put her on the medical bed, when Carlisle came in. His face drops when he sees Alice on the bed. The realization has just occurred to him too that all of this is real.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"She passed out, I think"

Carlisle hooked her up to a whole bunch of machines though I dint see the point. She was a vampire and these machines were for humans. What is happening to my Alice? The heart monitor showed she had a faint pulse.

"There is nothing more I can do at the moment." Carlisle said while putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He started to move toward the door. But a noise stopped him.

The heart monitor started beeping, indicating that her heartbeat was slowing down. The noise also indicated what I had feared. Her heart is weak and can not function properly. Also that Carlisle was correct; Alice is reverting back to a human. But that leaves one unanswered question, why is this happening?

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

"Carlisle, we are losing her!"

"Start CPR, don't worry too much about the breaths. Just keep her heart going. If she is reverting back, her heart will need help pumping blood throughout her body. Careful Jasper, don't break her rib cage."

I started to give Alice CPR as gently as I possibly could. I pushed all my love towards her hoping I was helping somewhat with the physically pain she was enduring.

"How will CPR help?" Edward asked.

"If she is turning human, we need to help her heart through the process. It hasn't been beating for over eighty years. It is weak. If we do not help her heart through the process, I am afraid she might die." Carlisle responded.

He started hooking her up to even more machines and gave her an I.V. just in case. Though I don't know how he stuck it through her skin. The heart monitor started beeping again.

"Carlisle!"

"Edward, get the A.E.D. 2,000 jewels stat." Carlisle said.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

After the third time the beeping stopped which I guess you could call a good thing. But it made me even more scared. I have two fears in life. One is the unknown and the other is losing Alice. Both fears are coming true right now. I don't like it at all. The last time (not including the events these past weeks) I truly felt fear is when Maria first changed me. There was a split second when I realized what was happening, that I was afraid of my life. I am not even afraid of dying; I would rather die than see my Alice like this or in pain.

"What will happen next?" I asked

"I do not know."

Alice's transformation back sounded painful. She was screaming a lot and twitching a lot. I've never watched the transformation before. Maria always brought them back changed for some reason unknown to me. After two days I couldn't watch it anymore. Watching her like this truly killed me inside. And I hope I never have to go through this again. I don't know if I could take it. It was too much for me. I checked on her a lot though. On the eighth day, she had a steady pulse which Carlisle said was a good sign. Her blood smelled really good to me which scared me. Would I be able to keep control around her? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt my dear Alice. Carlisle thought it would be good if we all hunted just in case. It has been three months since anyone but Carlisle had been around humans and he didn't want to risk it. I left a note for her telling her we were on a short hunting trip and would be back in three days. Carlisle didn't think she would wake up while we are gone. He said her body needs more time to adjust to being human again and he didn't think anything would happen while we were gone. I hope he was right because I practically had to be dragged out of the house to go. I didn't want to leave my Alice. She looked so fragile. Even more than she usually does. What if something happens while we are gone? What if the Volturi come back and take her?

"Jasper, don't think like that. Everything will be fine. I promise." Edward said slowing down a bit to run next to me.

"It could happen. Did you get anything from her before we left?"

"No, still no thoughts. Don't worry she will be fine."

I hope he is right.


	8. Chapter 8

**A new beginning**

I slowly drifted back into consciousness. It felt weird when I woke up. Everything wasn't as clear as it used to be. It felt like looking through those beer goggles health teacher used. It felt weird having to breathe so much. I never realized how the human body needed so much air. After a couple minutes of lying there and getting use to this new life, I started to pull off all the wires and tubes that were connected to me there was more than I thought there would be. Then I stood up and almost fell. I guess I must have stood up to fast. Walking was harder than it should have been. I felt as if my legs were made out of jello. I fell twice. But the third time's a charm. I found Jasper's note lying on the table next to the medical bed.

Alice,

We went on a short hunting trip. Be careful and try not to hurt yourself. I love you.

Jazz

Always worrying about me. I decided to take a road trip. I left Jasper a note saying I needed to go find myself and I would be home as soon as I could. And by finding myself I meant shopping. I mean this new human me needs clothes since I am more likely to ruin them. Also I told him not to come and find me because knowing him he would find the note, flip out then come and find me. But I'll be fine. I want to enjoy being human before they change me back. I don't remember my first time being human. So I might as well create some good memories now. I went upstairs, grabbed an empty suitcase and put three pairs of jeans, three tank tops and two pairs of flip-flops. I also changed into jeans, a tank-top, flip-flops and a leather jacket. I grabbed my black Coach bag and put my wallet, sunglasses and my phone. My phone, I decided was ugly and I wanted a brand new one. So I decided I wanted to get a new one. First stop on my road trip, T-Mobile store in Port Angeles. We all had T-mobile phones because they were the one I saw to less likely change names or be bought out unlike cingular (at&t).

I grabbed the suitcase and put it in the trunk of my car. It was much heavier than I was use to. Did my muscles turn to mush to? Or did I just not have any muscles when I was human? I guess Jasper unpacked our suitcases. The drive to Port Angeles was only about forty minutes. But it felt weird driving at a hundred miles per hour. Without my enhanced sense, I thought I would run into a tree or something. Good thing I still have my visions (I think). After like twenty minutes I decided driving at the speed limit was better cause I felt I think nauseous when driving that fast. But I've only read about nausea so I wouldn't know if I was actually nauseous.

First thing, I did in Port Angeles was go to the T-Mobile store. I traded my crappy silver flip phone that had crappy service and texting for a Sidekick. I paid an extra twenty dollars for it in pink. I ran into Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Ben on my way out. I guess it was spring break already? I never really thought to keep track of it after we graduated high school. I hope they don't recognize me. How am I suppose to explain my eyes and my suddenly not looking death pale or my lack of gracefulness?

"Alice!"Angela called

"Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike, it's so nice to see you guys."

"How's Dartmouth?" Mike asked.

"Great, I am thinking about majoring in political science and minoring in design. But I still have three years who knows it might change."

"Is Bella with you?" Jessica asked enthusiastically.

"Sadly, no Bella and Edward went aboard for spring break."

"This is kind of rude to point out, but Alice you look different." Angela pointed put."You eyes are usually golden now they are a piercing icy blue, your hair is longer, it looks really good by the way and you look less pale than you normally do."

"I got contacts. I thought blue eyes looked better than the gold ones on me. And green doesn't go with my complexion. It's less rainy and cloudy in New Hampshire then it is here. So I've been getting a bit more sun."

I think I actually blushed.

"I think Bella would really want to talk to you guys, here put your numbers in my phone. And I'll give you mine. If you call, I'll get Bella to answer it."

Jessica pulled out her Envy and Angela pulled out her chocolate and we exchanged numbers.

"Well, I got to go. It was so nice talking to you guys again. Keep in touch."

I walked back to my Porsche. I can't wait to get my Vespa. Then I can get a sexy leather riding jacket. Well, you should always be prepared! Next stop Rodeo drive! I mean my Coach bag is so last month. And I haven't been shopping since before the whole Volturi want Reneesme dead thing, so I feel like I am having withdrawals.

The drive down to Rodeo Drive took a day. But I decided to stop at a hotel to stay the night. I was tired. I forgot that my body needed sleep. I finally got to Beverly Hills. When I passed a piercing and tattoo place. I decided to stop. I had Jasper's note in my purse. After forty-five minutes, I got my ears re-pierced . I also got my second holes done for the fun of it. I didn't want to get anything to drastic done. I'm not trying to look like a whore. The girl who worked there Jordyn was really nice. Before going to shop, I stopped at the Beverly Hill Inn and got the Penthouse Suite. I ordered a turkey sandwich from room service. Food tastes so weird. It so dry ad swallowing it down feels like a lump in my throat. I guess I'm still used to my "vegetarian diet". I don't think my body would like blood to much. My first stop was Versace. As I was leaving Jasper kept calling me I guess Jasper got my note because he kept calling me. I kept hitting the bitch button on him. I got a text from him:

_Where the Hell R U?_

I replied:

_Off finding myself_

He replied:

_Get ur little pixie ass back here now! U kno how vulnerable U R now! U rn't a vampire anymore!_

I replied to him:

_Stop worrying so much. C U Soon!_

Then I turned my phone off. Well that load was off my shoulders. I only stopped at three stores today Louis Vitton, Coach and Versace.

In Versace, I got a new leather jacket, new leather pants and new leather gloves. I also got Rosalie and Bella leather jackets and gloves. In Louis Vitton I bought a new purse for me and for Esme. In Coach, I got two purses for me one in blue and one in pink. And I got black ones for Rosalie, Esme and Bella. I decided that was enough for one day.

So I got my nails done. I got French tips and Brittany, the girl who was doing my nails, painted my toenails blood red. I just wanted to get all the human experiences I could get. I knew the second I got home Jasper would change me back. I mean I have to live a little right, you are only human once. Well in my case twice. But I didn't realize shopping was so exhausting. It felt weird not being able to stand the whole time like I usually could do. And I had to take breaks to eat and rest. Shopping is a hassle when you are not a vampire.

The next day consisted of more shopping. I stopped at Gucci, Brooks Brothers, Prada and Jimmy Cho's. In Gucci I got Rosalie and Esme clutches. And I got Bella and me new wallets. I went crazy in Brooks Brothers. I got Carlisle three new dress shirts, two pairs of slacks and three new scarves; I got Emmett two track suits and a new baseball cap. Edward, I got him four new t-shirts, a pair of jeans, two dress shirts and a pair of khaki's. Last but not least Jasper, I got him a new blazer, a sweatshirt, two pairs of jeans, three pairs of slacks, two polo's, four t-shirts and three dress shirts. In Prada, I saw the cutest lime green clutch. I bought it for Esme. In Jimmy Cho's I bought myself four more pairs of ballet flats and two pairs of black heels. I got Rosalie new zebra print heels and bray ballet flats. I got Esme three pairs of heels and Bella two pairs of ballet flats. I don't think she is quite fond of heels yet. I think one more day and I'll be done with Rodeo Drive.

On my last day, I hit Vera Wang, Bebe, Tommy Hilfiger, Dooney and Burke, and Dolce and Gabbana. In Vera Wang I saw the cutest wedding dress. I had to buy it. The dress was very simple yet elegant. Short peasant sleeves with a corset top and flowy body. And remember you don't change a Vera to fit yourself. You change to fit a Vera. Who knows maybe Jasper and I will be the next ones to get married. If I buy it maybe it will spark being proposed. If not Rosalie can get married again like they always do.

In Bebe, I bought myself three pairs of jeans, two tank-tops and two t-shirts. I got Bella a sundress and Rosalie I got her a new pair of zebra gloves. I also got Esme a pencil skirt. I went crazy in Tommy Hilfiger also. I got Emmett another track suit, a polo, sneakers and a baseball cap. I got Carlisle two dress shirt and two polo's, a new jacket and a scarf. I got Edward two polo's. I got Jasper two polo's and a sweatshirt. I got Esme jeans, a polo and perfume. I got Renesme a t-shirt, purse, two pairs of jeans and a teddy bear. I got Rosalie a skirt, a hand bag, perfume and a sweatshirt. I got Bella jeans and a sweatshirt. For myself I bought like four pairs of jeans, two sweatshirts, two polos and a short sleeve blazer. In Dooney and Burke I only bought myself a new i-pod case because it was on sale and it was pink. Same thing in Dolce and Gabbana, I only got myself a clutch.

I went back to the hotel and checked out. I put all the stuff I bought in my car and headed for Forks. And wondered what will be waiting for me when I get back.


	9. Chapter 9

**My arrival:**

Everyone was sitting in the living room when I arrived. They all stared at me as I walked in the front door. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I guess I'll find out soon.

"Whoa! Alice! What happened to you?" Emmett said the moment I walked in. I guess he didn't realize I turned into a human. Or he was just being annoying.

My focus was on Jasper. Whether or not he could handle me being in the room. I saw he wasn't there. That was odd; I figured he would be pacing the living room until I walked through the front door.

"Where is Jazz?"

"Off hunting as a precaution. Alice, what did you do to yourself?" Edward replies.

"It's not like I got breast implant or a nose job. It's just some harmless piercings. All I got was my ears re-pierced and my second wholes done."

Jasper came through the kitchen.

"Alice!"

"Jasper!"

He came over and pulled me into a big hug. I nuzzled my face against his chest. I breathed in his familiar scent. I wasn't expecting a vision, but one came anyway. _I saw myself locked in my bedroom, curled up on the floor crying. Jasper came through the window. I screamed at him. "Stay away!" he replies to me "Alice, Carlisle, Edward and I can help you through this." _Help me through what? Sometimes these visions cause more harm than they are helpful. They should come with pretense or something.

"Okay, that vision was weird."

I didn't realize that Jasper had sat me on the couch while I had the vision.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Even, I don't understand it." Edward says.

Another vision came. This time all it was was a symbol. I think it was Celtic.

"Alice, what was it?"Jasper asks.

"Paper, I need paper and a pen."

I drew the symbol.

"What is that suppose to mean" Emmett asks.

"Like I am supposed to know. The visions don't come with explanations."

"It's an old Celtic symbol." Carlisle began to say."The symbol usually deals with people of great power. But I don't see how it would relate to you. Or anyone in this family for that matter."

"This is giving me a headache. I'm going to lie down in the bedroom."

"Carlisle, didn't you want to tell everyone something." Esme says.

"Oh, yes! It is time to move again. I was thinking at the end of the school year we would move to New Hampshire."

"Can we at least go out in a bang? Like have a huge wedding that also serves as a place to tell everyone you've accepted a job in New Hampshire and we are leaving in June." Rosalie says. Obviously wanting more attention before we leave. God forbid if this town forgot about the Cullens.

"Guess me and Rose are getting married again." Emmett says.

"Alice, did you get a tattoo while you went on your road trip?" Bella asks.

"I didn't get one. Why?"

"What's on the underneath of you left wrist?" Carlisle asked.

I look at my wrist. I see that Celtic symbol that was stalking me.

"How did that get there?"

"So you didn't get that tattooed on you wrist?"Jasper asked.

"No, I remember what I do to my body. And I never got a tattoo."

"Are you inferring that you had sex with someone other than your husband? Alice, how could you?" Emmet asks.

"I can't take this. Really, act your age. If we are all done here, I'm going to lie down."

"Wait, Alice." He pulled a box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. How did I not see this coming?

"Miss Mary Alice Brandon Cullen soon to be Hale again, m'am will you marry me." Jasper says is his southern accent. Man, how I swoon when I hear that accent.

"Yes!"

"Hey, I thought me and Rose were getting married." Emmett says.

"Stop ruining my moment!" I screamed back at Emmett. Sometimes he could be so clueless.

Jasper slipped the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. It was a ruby stone cut like a heart set in gold. The perfect engagement ring for me. He knew me so well. I smiled so wide, I felt like I was grinning ear to ear.

"Good thing, I already bought a Vera Wang dress on my trip. And that was without a vision showing me you were going to propose."

"You mean to tell me I surprised my psychic wife. Well, this is a first." Jasper says.

"And hopefully a last. I think being human has messed with my vision a little."

"Bitch!" Rosalie screamed and ran out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Human Experiences**

**(With help by Crazylove95)**

"She's mad that you get a second chance and you are getting a second chance at being human again. She doesn't like that you are getting to live her dream. She would rather it be her. First Bella then now you, I don't think she knows how to handle this." Edward tells us after Rosalie runs off.

"Its not like I wanted this and the pain I went through will be in my head forever. I am scarred for an eternity."

"So Alice, when's the wedding?" I hear Esme ask me.

"A week from tomorrow"

"Yes! Bachelor party!" Emmett said punching the air.

"Well then everything is set" I say.

"You already knew about this?" Edward said confused.

"I've been ready since after Bella's wedding. I figured someone else would get married."

Everyone laughed. I missed these moments it was good to be back with my family.

"We should probably go hunting, if we are going to be around humans" Carlisle said.

"I'll go get Rose." Emmett said while running after her. He is the only one who can calm her down without insulting or offending her more.

"I'm staying with Alice." Jasper said.

'No, Jazzy you should hunt." I said

"I'm not letting you run away again." He said and I suddenly felt bad for hurting him.

I frowned. I didn't mean to hurt him. I nodded and hugged him. I whispered, almost inaudibly."I'm sorry" but I know he heard it. He just hugged me back tighter as if he was never going to let me go. I pulled away when I heard Bella say "We are leaving now, you two have fun." We nodded and watched them leave.

"So, Alice what do you want to do?"Jasper said.

Right then I got a vision. _I was on top of a table dancing. People were drinking, around me and Jasper was trying to get me down, but I was too drunk to notice. He wouldn't do anything with all these people around. He knew better and I was using that to my advantage. Eventually I complied and got down, Jasper led me outside and on the way out I stumbled and grabbed two more shots. He was not going to ruin my fun._

The vision ended their. I smiled evilly and said "We are going out!"

He looked shocked, so I kissed him. He gave in eventually and let me pull him out to the car. I made him drive to Port Angeles and find a club. You are only human once right? I want to have all the experience I can get including getting drunk and maybe drugs. But first I needed to get to a club. I wonder how Jasper would take this?

"Alice, are you sure about this?"He said. I nodded and got out.

**Thirty minutes later**

Here was my vision. I was on the table dancing to the music. People were dancing around me but I didn't care. I was having the time of my life. Now I know how drunk people feel. And I felt amazing. This was such a rush! Jasper was looking around, until he finally spotted me. Then he ran over to me.

"Alice, lets go!" he said trying to get me down, I shook my head and kept dancing. He was not going to ruin my fun. Not this time. He always ruins my fun.

"But Jazzy I don't want to leave." I whined.

He wouldn't do anything here in public that much I know. And I was using it against him. I was having so much fun. Why wouldn't he just loosen up a little bit and stop being so uptight all the time.

"Alice please." He said, trying to dazzle me, and it worked. Now I know how Bella felt. Stupid emotion ability, he was making me feel bad for doing this. I frowned.

I stopped and looked at him. After a few minutes I allowed him to pull me away. I stumbled over to the door with Jasper. On the way out I grabbed two shots and chugged them. At least my buzz would last a little longer.

I felt Jasper pull me to the car and buckle me. I wasn't a kid. I could do it myself. But he wouldn't have it. Stupid over-protective fool.

**JPOV**

I carried Alice into the house and sat her down on our bed. She passed out some time during the ride home. I lie down next to her and let her snuggle up to me. The new Alice scared me a bit. She was so wild and out of control. She was completely different than the Alice I knew. Yet she was still the most perfect person in the world. I could not not love her. Yes, she scared me now but it was just a phase she was going through. She would be back to her normal Alice soon enough. Once she realizes the harsh consequences of alcohol. Such a vile drink, I don't know how humans stand it.

I laid there for a while thinking about my human past and my past with Alice. Would she be any different when she changes again? Will she be consumed by bloodlust? But she will still be my Alice. My perfect little pixie. I came out of my reverie by Alice attacking my mouth.

I pulled away and said "What the hell are you doing, Alice?"

"I want you Jasper, and I want you now, I don't want to wait or anything." She said. The alcohol was talking. This wasn't her speaking and that was what scared me. I knew what she wanted I could feel it rolling off of her in waves. But if that happened, I knew I would hurt her. So I will just distract her until she nods back off to sleep again.

"Alice, this is the alcohol talking. Not you."

"No it's not Jazzy. Please!"

I could feel my resolve crumbling. I couldn't say no to her. Alice straddled my waist and started kissing me.

"Alice I could hurt you!" I said though I have already lost.

"I trust you" she whispered. And that's when I knew all hope of winning the argument was lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is my first authors note for the edited version of this story. And my first thoughts are is anyone out there reading this? I've gotten no review, favorites or any alerts or messages. And it makes me sad): well, I hope you enjoy the new edited version of my first fanfic while I go and cry…**

**Heart in Chains APOV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. What happened last night? I remember Jasper proposing; the rest to the family leaving to hunt and that is it. I feel like a bulldozer drove over me in the night. I try to sit up but I get even dizzier, so I lay my head back down on the pillow.

"Take it easy. You don't want to over do it" Jasper says next to me.

I turn my head to face my southern beauty but the sun was coming in through the window behind me and it was really bright for some reason.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, you made me take you to a club. Then you got drunk, and then we… well, we had sex. You aren't hurt are you? You kind of attacked me into it. I knew it was the alcohol talking but I lost the argument." Jasper says. I can practically hear the self-pity in his voice.

"No, I don't think I am hurt. But I don't know what came over me. I…." Something was rising in my throat.

I got up and ran as fast as I could to the toilet and threw up. Jasper was right beside me holding my hair back while I threw up. He flushed the toilet when I was done then pulled me into his lap.

"How are you feeling, love?" Jasper asks me.

"My head is pounding, I am a bit sore and I think I am hungry. That is still something I am getting use to."

Jasper laughs. "Well then we best be getting some food in you then. I didn't hurt you though?"

"I feel the same as I did yesterday and I don't see any bruises. Apparently, you have more control than Edward does." I say with a smile as he guides me out of the room.

**Seven Days Later…..**

I was taking the hot curlers out of my hair. Trying to do seven things at once. I wanted this wedding to be as perfect as possible. And now I needed extra help getting ready, since I was no longer a vampire.

"Rosalie, can you get my dress from the closet. It's in the blue garnet bag. Bella, can you help me put on my corset."

"Like you need it." Bella said under her breath.

"Just do it!" I said. I didn't mean to yell. I was just very stressed and that was a new emotion for me to.

I got my corset on and put my garter on my left leg. I put a blue clip in my hair. Okay the corset I borrowed from Rosalie, garter is old, my dress is new and my clip is blue. I have all the wedding superstitions covered.

"Five minutes!" Rosalie said. "Have to go play your wedding march. Since Jasper had to pick Edward as his best man."

Esme walks in.

"Alice, you look positively gorgeous!"

"Question, does the party have booze?" I ask hoping the answer is no. I don't want another one of those fiascos again. I wonder if they know about the other night.

"Why?" Bella asks.

"Just wondering" Please let the answer be no. Please let the answer be no.

"There is wine, but there are no like shots. We do have vodka though."Emmett says while walking in.

"Its time!" Bella shrieks.

Carlisle comes in.

"Are you ready?" He asks me with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I felt like I was going to puke. Is this really how humans felt when they were nervous? Now I know why Bella hated to be in the spotlight. This whole butterfly's thing isn't a fun feeling.

I walked toward the stairs as the music started to play. Carlisle escorted me down the stairs. For once, I didn't over do the wedding. I only put white rose petals on the stairs and on the carpet walkway. We got to the beginning of the aisle. What if I tripped? I know I'm not Bella but I am still human and I am finding out I am almost as clumsy as she was. I looked down the isle to meet Jasper's eyes. Jasper looked dazzling like he always does. In a black tux and the way the light was hitting his golden curls made his hair look like a halo framing his face. He really looked like an angel. We came to the end of the aisle and Carlisle gave me away to Jasper. The minster kept the ceremony very short .

"Alice Cullen, do you take Jasper hale to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live."

"I do!"

"Jasper Hale, do you take Alice Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live."

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jasper lifted me up and kissed my passionately on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered when we finally broke apart.

"And I'll always love you." He replied.

"Break it up, guys. We all know how much you love each other that is why we are here." Emmett says.

"Let's go outside." Jasper said.

We went outside to the reception. Jasper and I had our first dance to Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On; we felt it was perfect because of the situation that happened a few weeks ago. After, that Jasper and I fed each other cake. He went through it just for me. Even though he will have to throw it up later. A waiter walks by and I grab a flute of champagne and drink it.

"'Alice, stop! You know what happened last time."

"It is one flute of champagne Jasper. Nothing will happen from me drinking one flute of champagne." I said. "So where are we going on are honeymoon?"

"You don't know yet! I am surprised. I figure you would know after I planned it. I am not going to ruin one of the only surprises I can give you. You'll find out later."

"But you know I hate surprises. You are lucky I love you." I finish off the rest of the flute of champagne as Emmett walks up.

"Alice, dear little sister, stay off the booze! We don't want anything to happen." Emmett says.

"I'll be fine." I told Emmett.

Edward cleared his throat.

"I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom. My sister and my adopted brother" Edward said to keep up appearances. "Alice and Jasper have a special relationship. They don't need to prove it to anyone. It seems like they have been married since the day they met. They bring out the best in each other, the best in anyone they are around. I hope they have a long and happy marriage. To Alice and Jasper!"

"To Alice and Jasper!" everyone else replied.

I had another flute of champagne to follow the toast.

"Alice!" Jasper said.

"Relax , Jasper it was just one more flute of champagne. I've only had two and its not like champagne is high is alcohol content. I am fine. Stop worrying, it is _our wedding day_, enjoy it a little. Now, I don't know about you but I would love to see where I am going on my honeymoon."

"Fine, but no more alcohol, Mrs. Hale."

Jasper and I walked through the patio doors and to our bedroom. I changed into jeans and a tank top just to be safe since I still didn't know where we were headed. Our suitcases were already in the car and packed by Bella. She took the liberty of doing it for me since I did it for her on her wedding day. Jasper picked me up and carried my down the stairs. I was laughing the whole way down.

"You guys have fun!" Emmett says. "But not too much fun."

"See you guys soon! Love you!" I said.

Jasper carried me out the door and put me in the passenger's seat of the Porsche. And we drove away into the night. Ten minutes into the drive I ask Jazz.

"Do you mind if we make a pit stop?"

"And where would that be, Mrs. Hale?" Jasper says in his charming southern accent.

"The nearest hotel, Jazzy." I say making a pouty face. Now I know how Bella felt, these hormones can drive you crazy. Thank god it was me who turned human and not Jasper.

"I know what you are thinking and my reply is I could hurt you."

"Well that's why they invented cover-up. To cover stuff up." I knew that was a bad come back. But I also knew he couldn't say no.

**Thirty minutes later**

We were in a hotel room, kissing passionately on the bed. I whispered in his ear " I love you so much, Jasper Hale."

**And the rest is a little secret I'll never tell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Honeymoon**

"_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."- Franz Joseph Von Munch-Bellingshausen_

I woke up in a bed, in a place I didn't recognize. I had no clue where I was or how I got there. And for some reason unknown to me I had a killer headache. Did I really sleep through the trip to where ever we are?

"God, my head hurts!"

"Morning or should I say afternoon, sleepy head."

"Where are we?"

"A Chateau right outside of Paris. We can go shopping later if you want. Don't you remember Esme gave it to use as a wedding present. It has a pool, a vineyard and a housing staff. But you are staying off the wine. I do not want another drunk you again. Once was enough for me."

"Do we have any Motrin, my head hurts."

"Its in the suitcase, I'll get it for you."

He went over to the suitcase and grabbed two pills out of a bottle. Then went to the bathroom and got me a glass of water. He was so sweet to me. But he still hasn't told me what happened? I don't know if I even want to know what happened on the way here. He walked back over to the bed and helped me sit up. I grabbed the glass and the pills. I out the pills in my mouth and swallowed. Then I drank the glass of water. I don't like medicine. I hope I don't have to take it again.

"I think you should eat a little something with the Motrin. I don't want you to get sick."

"I am up for anything. What were you planning on making me?" I say with a huge smile

"How about a vegetarian omelet?"

"Sounds Delicious!"

He swept me off my feet literally and carried me to the kitchen. He set me on a stool next to the island countertop. I realized he changed me into his favorite pair of lingerie that I own. A strapless black bra and matching black boy shorts. Apparently whatever happened enabled me to get dressed on my own.

"So what exactly happed last night?" I ask letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"Last night you slept, yesterday afternoon when we got here we had sex again."

"Oh, good to know."

Jasper opened the fridge and pulled out five eggs from the carton.

"What vegetables do you want in the omelet?"

"Umm… Green peppers, mushrooms and tomatoes please. Can you make potatoes too?"

"Anything you want, Ali"

Twenty minutes later I was finishing up the diced potatoes Jasper made with the omelet. I downed the glass of milk he also set out for me.

"You were hungry."

"I know a way to work off that meal."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. Then he carried me back to the master suite. He set me down on the bed carefully then lay down next to me. I propped myself on my elbows to get a good look at him. He had so many scars; I remember one of our first nights together I spent the whole night tracing every single one of his scars. All eighty seven of them. I traced one of the more raised ones on his stomach. I picked up my head and laid it on his shoulder. His hand found its ways to my back and started to rub circles on my lower back.

"I never really ask you how what Jane did felt" Jasper says.

I don't reply to his question.

"If you don't want to relive the memory, I understand. I am sorry I asked."

"It's not that I don't want to answer. I just don't know to answer your question. I've never felt her power before. But it feels like everything in your body is under intense pressure while you are on fire. Then when Kate's power came in I had a weird sense of déjà vu. But I only think that is because of the treatments in asylums when I was in one. I know I can't describe it the best, but I hope I don't relive that again. I don't think I can handle her power again."

"I don't think I could handle watching you like that again. It was killing me seeing you in so much pain. But I promise you; the next time I will do everything in my power to stop her."

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time." I say drifting off into my own thoughts.

Jasper pulls me in closer and I shiver.

"Oh, I forgot. Edward said that might happen."

Jasper lifted me off of him and put a blanket around me. Then gently pulled me closer to him. I looked up into his golden eyes and wished we could stay in this moment forever. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head back onto his stomach.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, Alice."

My eyelids felt heavy. I closed them and welcomed in the sleep that was coming.


	13. Chapter 13

This can't be happening (Jasper's POV)

"_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage."-Lao Tzu_

**Four days later…..**

I was watching my little angel sleep. After talking for a while, Alice had fallen asleep on me again. She has been sleeping a lot during this trip. I was lying there next to her with one hand around her shoulder and my other hand on her stomach. She felt so soft and delicate in my arms. I felt something in her stomach move. Then it moved again. Oh God couldn't she be, I haven't really thought about it. Edward didn't either. But I wasn't a virgin the times Alice and I had sex. And it could not be possible, that she is pregnant. I got up swiftly and grabbed my phone off the dresser. I dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Carlisle, its Jasper. I think we have a problem."

"What is it? Is Alice okay?"

"In a sense she's fine… but in a sense she isn't really."

"What is it? Jasper just tell me what is wrong already."

"I think, well I pretty sure Alice is pregnant."

"What!... I guess that's good news, I think. I don't know, Jasper what do you want me to say."

"What should I do?" I asked scared about not knowing what is going to happen. I was scared but I wasn't going to admit it to Carlisle.

"I say bring her home and we'll see if the ultra sound will works this time. If not, we will go through the same process we went through with Bella."

"Okay, I'll see you at home. If you could do me a favor and not tell anyone about this until we get home."

I hang up the phone and put it back on the dresser. I walk back to the bed and lay back down next to Alice. What am I going to do? Should Alice keep the baby? Should we get an abortion? I'll just follow Alice's decision. But what if that decision hurts my Alice? I don't want to lose her. And I would not be able to see the baby every day knowing it took Alice's life. I sucked in a breath ad got ready to tell Alice the news.

"Alice" I said while pushing her lightly on the shoulder.

"Alice, honey, wake up."

"Huh, what's up Jasper?" she says while rubbing her eyes.

"I have some news to tell you."

Her hands immediately dropped to her stomach. Did she already know? Had she seen it already? Before I could finish, she started to speak.

"Jasper, something just moved inside of me."

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I think you are pregnant."

"This can't be happening. I don't think I can handle a baby."

"It is, Ali. And I'm right here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going home. Carlisle is going to see if he can give you an ultra sound."

"Jasper, I don't know if I can do this." I could feel the nervousness rolling off of her in waves.

"Alice, its fine. We will get through this."

Her hands moved to her stomach again. I sent calm to her and wrapped my arms around her as gently as I could.

"She moved again."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Maybe she did have a vision?

"I can just tell."

"What do you want to name her?"

"If it's a girl Avery Lynn or Elizabeth Rose. If it's a boy Sterling Nathaniel, William Lucas or Christopher Daniel."

"I like Avery Lynn."

"Well, then she's Avery Lynn." She says with the faintest of smiles.

"I think we should get going." I tell her. We've only been here for about five days. But I want to get home as soon as possible so I can find out what is going to happen with my Alice.

I went to the suitcase and grabbed her a pair of jeans, a white tank-top and a blazer. I threw it on the bed and Alice started to change. I grabbed jeans and a sweatshirt for myself. After I changed, I picked my phone and scheduled our flight back. I was surprised Alice didn't complain that out honeymoon was too short. I could sense she was scared. Her hands were protectively around her stomach and she wasn't very talkative. I sent her waves of calm and love so she knew I was there for her. I packed an extra jacket, water and food in the carry-on just in case.

"Are you ready?"

She nods slightly. "Mon petit chou"

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means my little cabbage. It is what French people call their loved ones"

"Well then, mon petit chou, are you ready to leave?"

She smiles and then nods.

I took her hand and we walked out the door.

**A/N: Any opinion or whether or not I should continue the story?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprise! Surprise!**

We walked through the door. The living room furniture was pushed up against the wall, to make room for a whole bunch of medical equipment. Great, it is going to be like Bella all over again only this time it was me instead of Bella. The only machine I recognized was the ultra sound machine, Carlisle was setting up.

"Alice! Congratulations!" Esme said when we walked through the door. She came up and hugged me.

Between yesterday and today my bump has gotten noticeably bigger. Which was weird because if you weren't a vampire, you couldn't notice the slight growth of Bella's stomach.

"Alice, are you ready to see your baby?" Carlisle asked me

"Sure."

I lay down on the bed next to the ultrasound machine. Carlisle poured the cold gel on my stomach. Carlisle started to move the wand across my stomach. I hope it works and says I'm not pregnant that we all are hallucinating.

"Well, this is interesting." Carlisle says.

"What?" Jasper asks.

"The fetus hasn't grown full vampire skin yet. Which is a good sign for us because I have a chance to actually see the babies this time." Carlisle said.

"Wait, did you say babies?" I asked making sure I heard him correctly.

"Congratulations you are having quadruplets. Two healthy boy and two healthy girls."

I jumped off the bed and ran out the door I kept running until I was half way down the driveway. I didn't care right now I just wanted to be alone. I cant do this, I cant carry and be responsible for four others lives. Then it started to pour. But I didn't care, all I wanted was sometime by myself. Ten minutes later Jasper found me curled up in a ball on the driveway, crying.

"What's wrong?"

I started to cry even harder than before. The tears falling down from my face felt odd, I was only ever used to drying sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively.

"I don't think…. I can do this." I say to Jasper in barely a whisper

"Do what?"

"All of this. Carrying the children, giving birth to them. You saw what it did to Bella and she only had one kid. I am having four, Jasper. I cant do this." I pleaded to him.

Jasper picked me up and carried me back to our room. He set me on our bed and I cried myself to sleep. I woke up and Jasper wasn't next to me. I got up and shut and locked our bedroom door. I curled into a ball on the floor and started crying again. Jasper came through our bedroom window. When Jasper saw me crying he came over to where I was. Jasper seeming to realize the problem pulls me into a hug. And suddenly I'm weeping against his chest. When I start crying even harder, Jasper starts to whisper "Shhhh" into my hair. I knew he was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working it was just making me cry harder. Bella walks in.

"Jasper, can I talk to Alice for a moment?"

"Sure"

He whispered into my hair "I'll be right back."

He lifted me off his lap and set me up against the wall. Jasper left the room. I put my head between my knees. I knew what she was going to say but it wouldn't make a difference. I can not do this.

"How are you doing? How are you taking the news?" Bella asked.

I didn't reply. I just wanted to be alone.

"I understand what you're going through. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant with Renesme. I understand that you're scared. I'm even scared, I mean four kids. Now you're just not responsible for yourself you have to think about four other lives. Congratulations by the way."

"Bella, I can't do this!" I started to cry again.

"Alice, its okay. You have everyone to help you get through this."

"I am scared."

"I understand but Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and I and everyone else will help you get through this.'

I nodded. Rosalie. What was she going to do when she found out? She was happy about Bella's because she was already human. I heard she threw a fit when she had heard I became human again. Imagine what she would do once she found out I was pregnant.

"And we've even managed to keep your pregnancy a secret from Rosalie and Emmett. So now you won't be harassed."

"Thanks! That should help until my bump gets ridiculously huge."

"Yeah, I don't know how long we can keep this a secret. Only Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I know."

"We can always say I gained a lot of weight."

"I don't know how long that will last either. And when you gain weight it goes everywhere not just your stomach."

"Probably, another two or three days. These little guys grow very fast."

"Two boys and two girls, right?"

"That's what Carlisle said. Thank you so much for talking to me. I feel sort of better about the whole thing. I'm kind of hungry though."

"You want Esme to make you some breakfast?"

"Sure"

Bella helped me up and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jasper stood up when I walked in.

"Feeling better I see." Jasper said.

"Much better." I said with a smile.

"Esme can you make Alice some waffles she said she was hungry." Bella asked Esme.

"Chocolate chip waffles coming right up. How many would you like?" Esme asks.

"Five."

Emmett walks in the room.

"You sure are hungry. I guess someone had a bit too much fun last night. I guess we all know who scored big last night." Emmett says.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh shut up and stop making fun of me. Does everything have to be about sex or someone's sex life, with you?"

Emmett gave me this look like he just got slapped in the face.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you very much". Edward says. I know he has been waiting to say that to him since Bella was turned.

Emmett punched Edward in the arm. Then Edward punched Emmett in the gut. Emmett wrestled Edward to the ground.

"Boys! Not in the kitchen. You could break the furniture or hurt Alice."

"Fine" Emmett says sounding defeated. "Rematch. Outside. Now!"

"You're on "Edward says.

They both walked out the back door.

"I have to see this. I'll be right back, Alice. My money is on Edward." Jasper says. He gives me a kiss on my forehead the leaves.

"Boys will be boys." Bella says.

Esme hands me the chocolate chip waffles, a glass of milk and a bottle of syrup. It took me five minutes to eat the waffles. After I was finished Edward, Emmett and Jasper came back in.

"You should have put you're money on Emmett, now you owe Rosalie $50." I told Jasper.

"You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Uh-huh!"

"Thanks a lot! You are my wife; you are supposed to help me out with these things."

Before I could give my sarcastic reply, I got this weird feeling in my stomach. One I've never had before. I felt something coming up my throat. I think I was about to throw-up. I ran to the bathroom. Bella followed me because she never what was about to happen. She held back my hair as I threw up.

"Now that's the part I hated most about being pregnant."

Rosalie walked by in the door to check on me as Bella said that. She started to back away.

"You've got to be kidding me you can't be….." Rosalie said.

"Oh God"


	15. Chapter 15

**What the family thinks**

"_He is the half part of a blessed man,_

_Left to be finished by such a she;_

_And she a fair divided excellence,_

_Whose fullness of perfection lies in him."_

_William Shakespeare_

"Everyone! Family meeting in the living room. Now!" Rosalie said. This was going to be scary. I wonder what she is going to do. I wonder if Edward knew. I saw him now his head slightly. Well, that's doesn't help me because I still don't know. I hate how my visions are subjective, sometimes they are great but in times like these when I could really use them.

"Rose, what happened now?" Emmett asked.

"Did Jasper make Emmett jealous of your hairbrush again?" Jacob said joking around not knowing how serious Rosalie was right now.

"Shut up! You stupid mutt!" Rosalie shouted. I thought she was going to run over and like rip his head off. I swear it was one of those like cartoon moments where you could see steam blowing out of her ears.

"Rose, chill! What's wrong?" Emmett asked. I honestly doubt even Emmett could calm down Rosalie right now.

My vision started to blur as I was weaving in and out of consciousness. Either was about to pass out or I was getting a premonition. I hear Jasper's voice, calling my name, slowly fading in the background. It sounded like I was in water slowly sinking to the bottom. I was overwhelmed by the vision. All of us were in the clearing; I was crouched protectively in front of something that I couldn't see clearly from this angle. I was growling at someone. Across from us was standing the Volturi. Aro was smiling evilly across from me with Jane on his right and Alec on his left. Aro began to speak "_So what will it be Alice? Will you give your life to try to save him?" _I stood there growling even harder. Who was I suppose to save? Who was I protecting? _"I see this is going to be hard. If you join us now, I might think about sparing your life."_ Aro said. Jane started to laugh. "_I see this is going to be fun."_ She said, a smile breaking through her lips. _"I'd rather die than give him up. And you must be flattering yourselves if you think I'd actually join you. The answer has always been no and it will always be no." _I say with confidence. I saw Aro smile. "_Alice, watch out!"_ Jasper screamed. I heard a loud crack, and then the scene faded into the overwhelming darkness. Well that was confusing. I have no idea what that meant. All I know is the Volturi are coming. I didn't even see enough of the clearing to get an estimate of when they are coming. Sometimes these visions created more harm than they helped. I hope Edward can explain this vision better than I can. I sit up and await the verdict.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am done with this**

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."- Aristotle

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper said bringing me back into reality.

"All of us we were in the clearing. I was crouched protectively in front of something. The Volturi were across from us. Aro asked me _what will it be Alice? Will you risk you life for him?_ After he said that I started to said if I join them now, he might think about sparing my life. I told them no. Then Jasper screamed _Alice, watch out!_ I heard a loud crack then it all faded into the darkness."

"Yes, fight!" Emmett said punching the air, trying to make light of the situation.

"Seriously, grow up." I told him.

"I told you ninety and a walker." Emmett replied.

"Can you go back to the real problem, the reason I called this meeting." Rosalie said obviously pissed that no one was paying any attention to her. Which was very like Rosalie, she needs the attention of everyone every second of every day.

"Rosalie, hold on. This vision came as a warning to us. We need to figure out what that warning is." Carlisle said.

"What do you think it means?" Esme asked.

"It would help if we knew what Alice was protecting. Alice, did you see what you were crouched in front of?" Jasper asked.

"No, I told you everything I saw."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Edward said.

"So Rosalie why did you call this meeting?" Carlisle asked.

"I would like to know if Alice is really pregnant and how many of you knew and didn't tell me!"

"Not again!" Jacob shouted.

"So I was right someone did score big around here. Way to go, Jasper." Emmett said trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Seriously if I wasn't in this fragile state I would so punch him right now.

I couldn't take anymore of this. This was ridiculous. Rosalie was an attention hog. Emmett wasn't any more mature than a group of eighth graders and Jacob was only here because Nessie was here. I still could not figure out that whole imprinted thing with the wolves. I think he hangs around because he still has a crush on Bella.

"That's it! I'm out of here. This is why we didn't tell you guys. Jacob is probably thinking I could barely handle seeing Bella pregnant with one. How will I handle seeing Alice pregnant with four? Emmett probably going to make more remarks about me sex life. And Rosalie is probably pissed and will probably strangle me too death any second now."

"Wait, you said four as in you are having quadruplets!" Rosalie shouted. Opps, I thought that was already said. I'm really going to get it now. Who do you think would win in a fight, Jasper protecting me from a really pissed of Rosalie? I hope for my sake it is Jasper.

I was done with this. I knew this was going to happen. I walked out, more like stormed out, of the room and into the garage. I got in the Porsche and put the key in the ignition. I noticed Edward got me a Vespa but I really didn't care. I would thank him later for it. It was next to his motorcycle. I started the car and started backing out down the driveway the driveway. I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't care. I just had to leave. I knew if I stayed there any longer I would end up endangering myself or someone I loved. I turned onto the highway and started cruising along at 120mph. I know I'm not a vampire anymore but I guess I'm just use to the speed. I had my visions to protect me so I wasn't really worried. I wasn't really paying any attention to the road. Right then I saw headlights in the road right in front of me. I tried to go right but it was too late. I put my hands protectively on my stomach. I felt myself be shot forward with the impact of the car. It was raining glass and I felt disconnected from the rest of my body. I began to see black dots along the edges of my vision. And that was the last thing I remember before the darkness crept over me again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Why does everything always happen to her? (JPOV)**

I didn't follow Alice I knew she was driving just to blow off some steam. She would be back in like ten minutes to apologize for storming out. She has her visions to protect to her. I know she wouldn't do anything stupid. I was vaguely paying attention to the banter of my family. Rosalie was complaining it was nothing new. It didn't deserve my full attention. I can't believe Alice and I are having quadruplets. I hadn't really thought about it since now.

Carlisle's phone started to ring.

"Hello" Carlisle answered.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, this is Chief Swan. Alice has been rushed to the emergency room. A drunk driver impacted with her just a little over an hour ago. She was in shock and suffered severe blood loss and trauma. That's all i can tell you at the moment."

"Thank you for informing me. I'll be right there."

Carlisle hung up. I felt him go from happy to in shock in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Who was that, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella's dad, Alice is in the emergency room. A drunk driver impacted with her over an hour ago. Charlie just wanted to inform us on what had happened to Alice."

"What about the babies?" I asked Carlisle.

"Hopefully, they haven't had to run any test for any internal problems. We can't have anyone know she is pregnant since we don't know how long she will be pregnant. I should probably get to the hospital before they run any internal tests."

"Can we find out who this drunken guy is?" i asked.

"Why" Rosalie said pissed that the attention was once again on Alice. And that no one in the family really cared about her stupid petty problems.

"So if the person already isn't dead, i can beat the shit out of the stupid bastard! Ill make him regret ever deciding to drink and drive."

"Jasper!" Esme screamed.

"Don't worry, Esme, he is thinking about much worse things. His first plan was to push the person down an elevator shaft. He even thought about using arsenic." Edward told Esme.

"Jasper and I are heading off to the hospital now. I will call you as soon as I can with updates on Alice." Carlisle says.

Carlisle and I headed off into the garage.

**Thirty minutes later**

I was walking down the hallway towards the Intensive Care and Trauma ward they were now keeping Alice in. Carlisle said he would come in a couple of minutes; he had to put something in his office. I walked into the room, and I see my angel unconscious on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Of course she was the only one in there, in the town of Forks who else would be in the Intensive Care and Trauma Ward. I didn't even know Forks Hospital had an Intensive Care and Trauma Ward.

She looked so fragile. She had cuts and gashes all over her face and arms from the windshield glass. One in the particular looked like it was going to leave a scar. It went from the corner of her right eye, down her cheek and almost reached the corner of her lip.

I still hadn't gotten use to seeing all the tubes and wires connected to her. She had an I.V in her arm, a tube in her nose to regulate breathing and a wire that connected to the heart monitor. I sat down next to her bed and took her hand. I kissed it very gently. Carlisle came into the room.

"How is she?" I asked as he walked over to the medical bed. Carlisle picked up her charts and started reading them. He frowned.

"Is it that bad?" i asked hoping his answer was no. I hope he says she is fine and so are the babies and she should be waking up any minute now.

"The crash only gave her some minor injuries. Some scrapes, bruises, cuts, a broken wrist and she had some stitches on her head from the glass from the windshield. It's the other unnecessary thing Dr. Chase did that scares me."

He checked the room to make sure there were no nurses.

"She started to go into shock. They couldn't find a reason why she was spasming the way she was. Dr. Chase guessed it was from the trauma caused by the crash. He made a very bold move most doctors would rather kill a patient then do what he did. He put her in a chemical coma. It's a very dangerous choice and is usually done as a last result. It can cause serve brain damage. But my worry is what it did to the babies."

I stood there shocked. I didn't know how to reply. I hoped my Alice would be okay. I picked up her right hand and started to stroke it gently. Her skin was a sickly pale. She had heavy bags under her eyes. Her hair was dishevelled and had dried blood in it. If Alice could see herself right now, i wonder what she would say. She would probably throw a fit about her hair and then make some comment about how hospital gowns are flattering to no one. I miss her already.

**A/N: Seriously is anybody out there? I have heard like no feedback from anyone. Anyone have any comments?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Our only hope is her (JPOV)**

I stood there trying to comprehend what he just told me.

Carlisle continued. "I can't give her an ultrasound with out a valid cause because it will stir up too much suspicion. I am going back to my office to try to figure this out. Our only hope is that she comes out of it. There is no way medically to bring her out of the coma. That's the other reason doctors shouldn't put patients in chemical comas, there is a big risk they won't wake up from it. We have to hope that she won't give in and take the easy way out."

"How long is she allowed to stay on life support?"

"Another three or four days before the doctors start to question it." 

And with that Carlisle left the room. I sat still for another five minutes. She can't die. She can't. I don't know what I would do if she died. I knew I would not continue to exist much longer and I knew my family wouldn't help me try to end my existence, so I would have to end it through means of my own. She looked so fragile and deathly pale. I wish she would move or do something to indicate she was alive.

"Don't give up on us, Alice. Please just don't give in. I know it seems easier but please stay strong. If not for yourself or me at least for our unborn children" I plead to her not knowing if she could hear me or not.

I took out my phone and dialed the house number. I didn't know if anyone would answer we hardly use it.

"Hello." Rosalie's voice answered.

"Since when do _you_ answer the house phone?"

"Since now. What do you want?" She hissed at me.

"Do you want to know how Alice is?"

"For all I care she could have fallen down an elevator shaft and be on her death bed pleading her last wishes to you!"

"You know some of us are actually capable of human feelings" I reply with a tone dripping of sarcasm.

"Whatever." She said and then hung up.

Well, that was a waste of time. I sat there thinking about the good times I've had with Alice. The time I helped her paint Emmett's jeep bright pink with glitter or the time that she claimed she was Queen of Guam. And she use to get soo mad when Emmett used to hum the Jaws theme whenever she walked by. Or the time he wrote "_Prada is for Prudes_" and "_Dolce and Gabbana is crap_" on all of her school books. The meanest thing he ever did to her was call her a munchkin and he offered her a lollipop for being such a cute little girl. Or when he told her pink wasn't her color then he held Alice's favorite pair of shoes over her head so she had to jump for them. I mean who else would blackmail me with an old vision just to get what she wanted or force me to go shopping with her.

While I was deep into thought, I didn't notice Alice's head start to move. She was saying something, but all I could understand was she mumbled my name. She started to blink. And her eyes flew open, and then closed again. A wide smile had broken through her lips.

She was alive and that is all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Memories**

The darkness that had overwhelmed me slowly faded into a bright white light. I started to see my past rush before my eyes. I saw my first vision of Jasper and how excited I was to find him. I remember running a whole day straight to that little café. I saw myself waiting for the next two days, until he arrived. I smiled internally. I remember his cute southern accent. After he took my hand, we went hunting together for the first time. I was scared at first it was my first time hunting, but Jasper had helped me through it. (I ignored the thirst that long because I wanted to see my Jasper) I remember running hand in hand all the way to Forks. I remember the stop we made on the way. It was our first time getting married. We went to the city hall, in some small town in Idaho and had the mayor sign our marriage certificate. We didn't even have rings. I wasn't materialistic back then. I remember when we got there Emmett looked at me and said _"What is she five?"_

I remember when Emmett helped me move into Edward's room and move all of his stuff into the garage. Or when he created an Army of vampire squirrels and ordered them on Jasper. I hated when he use to hum the Jaws theme whenever I walked by. I am really going to miss everyone. But I will embrace my new life. Wait, what did Carlisle just say? It's up to me to get out of this coma. But death seems so easy, life is hard. There is so much pain and heartbreak in life. The pain I was in before they put me into this coma was too much for me. Jasper just told me not to give up. I will stay strong for my Jasper. I tried to move my neck but it felt like it weighed a ton. I tried again with all my might. I think it worked so I tried to open my eyes. The light was too bright for me so I shut them again.  
>"Alice!" Jasper cried.<br>"Alice!"  
>I wanted to reply him but I couldn't find my lips. I tried to open my eyes again.<br>"Alice, oh thank God. You are alright. Please don't ever do that again. You scared me." Jasper said. I could see the pain in his eyes.  
>A nurse walked in the room.<br>"Oh she's awake. I'll go get Dr. Chase"  
>"No wait! Can you get Dr. Cullen instead?" Jasper asked the nurse.<br>"Sure thing, sweetheart."  
>She walked out the room and three minutes later Carlisle walked through the door. And following him was Esme.<br>"Alice!" She ran up and hugged me.  
>"Ouch!"<br>"Oh sorry ,I didn't mean to hurt you."  
>"You didn't, I am still a little sore, though"<br>Carlisle did his usual exam. He checked my pupils and asked how I was feeling and what hurt.  
>"Well, I am sore. And the wrist I broke hurts."<br>"That's good. You need to stay for probably another day for me to see your reaction to the chemical coma. Try to keep your stomach covered with a blanket at all times we do not need anyone finding out about your pregnancy. While I am here I think I'll get you some blood, you are O Negative. I'll be back later to check on you."  
>Carlisle and Esme walked out the room.<br>"Jasper"  
>"Yes, Alice"<br>"Do you think the babies are dead?"  
>"I honestly don't know, Alice. Why?"<br>"I haven't felt them move since right before the accident. It's like they knew it was coming."  
>Jasper was quiet. He sat down and picked up my left hand. He moved a couple of tubes, and then kissed it. He waited a couple of moments and then got up and kissed me on the lips.<br>"I love you" he whispered.  
>"I love you, too"<br>There was an awkward silence.  
>"We haven't had much time to talk about it?" I say<br>"Talk about what?" Jasper asks.  
>"Talk about Avery, Elizabeth, William and Colton."<br>"Colton? I thought it was Christopher. And what is there to talk about?"  
>"Christopher is too popular that's why. And are you fine with having kids. Especially four."<br>"Yes, I'm fine. We have been blessed with an opportunity. I never knew you wanted kids. But if they make you happy then so am I"  
>There was an odd tone to his voice that I couldn't place and I didn't like it.<br>We kept talking for another hour about the Pro's and Con's of having children and having quadruplets. We talked about everything Bella went through and if I was ready for that but four times as worse. But I personally think we are more prepared now than we were then. Sometime near the end of our conversation, I dozed off.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning more refreshed then I did yesterday. Jasper was sitting next to the bed.  
>Exactly where I left him last night except he had different clothes and a plate of Esme's waffles.<br>"Good morning my angel"  
>He saw me eyeing the waffles.<br>"Esme insisted on bringing these for you"  
>He handed me the plates of waffles. I devoured them in five minutes.<br>"Someone was hungry."  
>"Well, I am feeding for five here."<br>I looked at my bump it had gotten noticeably bigger again. I really doubt I can fit into my XS Tommy tee or my double zero short Seven jeans I was wearing before the accident.  
>Carlisle walked into the room again.<br>"Oh good, you're up." Carlisle said.  
>"Morning, Carlisle."<br>"I have good and bad news."  
>Everyone was silent.<br>"Good news is you can be released today. Bad news is you have to where the brace on your wrist for another two weeks and I can't do another ultra sound until tonight at home when my shift is over."  
>Jasper and I were staring at each other both wide eyed. I knew he could sense that I was scared.<br>"I also have a surprise for everyone when I get home."  
>Jasper and I still said nothing. Carlisle started taking tubes and wires out of me. Right then another vision engulfed me. It was the same scene as last time just later. I could see purple smoke in the distance. The Volturi must have killed someone, but all my family was there including four little kids. I could see Carlisle was fixing my spine and neck. So I guess that was the snap I hear in the previous vision. Jasper's voice pulled me out of my train of thought.<br>"Alice, are you okay? Your eves rolled into the back of your head."  
>"I'm fine, it was just another vision."<br>"What did you see?"  
>"The same scene as last time just later. There was purple smoke in the distance and the Volturi were gone. The thing is everyone was there including the quadruplets. Carlisle was fixing my spine and neck. I think that's the snap I heard last time."<br>"If they didn't kill any of us. Would they kill someone in there own guard?" Jasper asked Carlisle.  
>"They usually don't. Was anyone else with us?"<br>"Not that I saw"


	20. Chapter 20

What were Carlisle and Esme thinking?

**A/N:**(the lists in this chapter aren't all mine I used part of them from lists created by **TheRealEmmettCullen, ****Kelsey Goode, the indifferent child of earth)**

Carlisle and Esme called everyone into the living room. Jasper helped me down the stairs since my legs were still a little sore. We sat on the couch and listened. I laid my head against his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I called you here to talk about out situation. Obviously, we can't move yet for obvious reasons. But when we do I don't want any of the nonsense that we have been putting up with to happen anymore. Esme and I have created lists of what you aren't allowed to do anymore. Esme will read off the lists. This might take awhile so get comfortable." Carlisle said.

Esme started reading off the first list."**What Emmett isn't allowed to do:**

Pears cannot learn ALGEBRA! Which means you can't try to teach them algebra!

Stop creating armies of vampire squirrels…and ordering them to Jasper…or the school

Drop Rosalie's brush in the toilet and blame Bella

Tell Alice that Jasper told him he thinks she's fat

Claim he's _spiderpig_ and climb the walls"

"That would be awesome. And I've never done that." Emmett says.

"_You _dropped my hairbrush in the toilet! Sorry Bells. Emmett, you are so immature!" Rosalie said. Finally, she admits it!

Esme continued "Bejewel the butt on all of Edward's pants, and it says, "_My butt is the property of Emmett Cullen_"

Harass the employees at Wal-Mart

Run through the school screaming, "_OH MY GOD! ALICE CULLEN HAS A GUN_!"

Attempt to juggle with Esme's china

Snap his fingers in 'Z' formation

Use the phrase "_Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease_."

Snap his fingers in 'Z' formation while using the phrase "_Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease_."

In fact, Emmett is not even allowed to think about snapping his fingers in 'Z' formation, saying "_Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease_," or doing both at the same time"

"I haven't done that in ages." Emmet said.

"You did that yesterday" Edward said.

"Never mind, why do I get such I long list?" Emmett asks.

Everyone was silent, and then started busting out laughing.

"I don't get it!" Emmett shouted.

"Esme continue please." Carlisle said.

Esme continued "Furthermore Emmett is not allowed to sing. Period."

"Oh, come on!" Emmett shouted.

"Dye his hair black, wear glasses, carry around a stick and tell hordes of 4th graders he is the real Harry Potter

EMMETT CULLEN MUST NEVER EVER TELL ALICE THAT SHE HAS TOO MANY SHOES!

_Emmett is not allowed to swat flies with a meat tenderizer..._

Tell Alice pink isn't her color

Refer to Jasper's empathy as "_Jasper's feminine problem_"

Tell anyone who will listen that there really is a Voldemort...And that his real name is Aro Volturi"

"I never told anyone that." Emmett confessed.

"But you thought it once you saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Edward said.

"I resent this list!"

"Call Debussy "_elevator music_" in front of Edward

Hold Alice's favorite pair of shoes over her head so she has to jump for them

Call all Texans a bunch of hicks in front of Jasper

Make fun of anyone's sex life"

"I don't think he'll stop that" I say.

"Well, you thought right. Miss I got knocked up with quadruplets." Emmet said.

"Ugh!"

"Call Alice a munchkin and offer her a lollipop for being such a cute little girl

Hum the Jaws theme song whenever Alice walks by

Sing "_I'm Too Sexy_"

Dance to "_I'm Too Sexy_"

Speak only in third person for days

Write things such as "Prada is 4 prudes" and "Dolce & Gabbana is crap" all over Alice's school books

_Steal nuclear warheads to improve them. Correction: he is not allowed to steal anything, including but not limited to government property, underwear, kitchen utensils and cheese wheels..."_

"One time and you bring it up all the time!" Emmett screamed.

"Not allowed to run into the school and yelling, '_Help it's the end of the world Rosalie lost her hairbrush_

Not allowed to attempt to hack into the CIA's headquarters to steal top secret plans

Not allowed to sit in the middle of the road meditating – it doesn't matter if you're indestructible or not

Not allowed to report Carlisle as a suspected terrorist

Not allowed to run into Carlisle's hospital screaming, '_daddy! What are you doing to them? WHY DADDY, WHY?_' In fact, just generally do not visit Carlisle at work for any reason unless it is an emergency

Not allowed 2 perform surgery. Or transplants."

"Okay the last three were Jasper's fault. He dared me to."

"Not allowed to Cross the Quileute border just to see what happens"

"That was a dare too."

"Not allowed to pretend to be Indiana Jones.

Not allowed to blow anything up. **Ever.**

Not allowed to tell people Jasper is Bi-polar.

Not allowed to Baby Sit without someone on the phone with him 24/7

Not allowed to try and Take over the World."

"Is that it for me?" Emmett asked.

"No, there is still a list of stuff you must remember." Carlisle said.

Esme started reading the second list. "**Emmett must remember that:**

"Rosalie's hair does not tell him things

The only proper response to Alice's question of "_Does this make me look fat_?" is '_No_.'

His name is Emmett, not The All Powerful One

It is illegal to set Wal-Mart on fire…And that "_But fire is so pretty_" is not a good excuse for setting aforementioned fire

Jasper will kill him if he hums _'Smack That'_ as Alice walks

Edward will kill him if he hums _'Smack That_' as Bella walks by

Carlisle will kill him if he hums _'Smack That_' as Esme walks by

Rules are not written as guidelines, they are actually rules, despite what Johnny Depp believes"

"Damn it!" Emmett shouted.

"No one wants to hear about what happened on Days of Our Lives yesterday

He should not steal Jasper's Confederate uniform…Then claim he lost it, and offer to buy him a Union uniform

He is not from "_the hood_" and he is not a "_gangsta_"

He must stop writing _'For a good time, call Edward Cullen'_ on the school's boy's bathroom walls"

"Emmett's list is finally done!" Edward said.

Esme started to read the next list"** Jasper isn't allowed to:**

Not allowed to change Emmett emotions to crazy/hyper. **Ever.**

Not allowed to change Bella's emotions to Angry for Edward leaving her.

Not allowed to make Rose think she is Ugly

Not allowed to Mix Emotions to the werewolf's.

Not allowed to Hunt humans.

Not allowed to make Emmett Cry when I beat him

Not allowed to go to Wal-Mart with Emmett EVER.

Not allowed to have a North vs. South Debate with Emmett

Not allowed to burn Rosalie's brush

Not allowed to break Rosalie's mirror and say '_what you're just too ugly'_

Not allowed to rob a bank and make the people feel happy about me doing it...

Not allowed to Help Emmett with his Pranks.

Not allowed to be immature like Emmett.

Not allowed to make Emmett More immature

Not allowed to make Nessie fall for a human, and tell Jake that she doesn't like being imprinted.

Not allowed to Help Emmett Tell Nessie About how Birds and Bee.

Not allowed to Help Emmett Tell Nessie how to curse

Not allowed to Tell Nessie what a lap dance is.

Not allowed to Tell Nessie Things a 9 year old shouldn't know

Not allowed to Hurt Guys that look at Alice or Make them Fall for another girl.

Not allowed to play football with Emmett inside,

Not allowed to play kickball with Emmett EVER.

"Wait, how come his list is soo short?"

"Because unlike you Jasper acts his age." I told him.

"If your one hundred and fifty shouldn't you be dead?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, shut up!"

Esme started to read the next list she had" **Alice isn't allowed to:**

Not allowed to play Bella Barbie. Or Barbie with anyone for that matter.

Not allowed to convince Jasper that he wants to manipulate Bella's emotions so that she wants to go shopping. It's just cruel and maniacal.

Not allowed to threaten Emmett's car. Or anyone else's. It doesn't matter what they did to her clothes.

Not allowed to lie about the future to get her way.

Not allowed to take Bella or Nessie shopping against there will.

Not allowed to have Rosalie take Bella shopping against her will then meet them at a mall to shop.

Not allowed to tell Nessie she is a princess and dress her like one.

Not allowed to tell Nessie to run, hide, and fight back in anyone tries to make her change out of the afore mentioned dress

Not allowed to take Emmett or Edward to the mall forcing them to go shopping with her for any reason"

"What about me?" Jasper asked.

"She's your wife. Deal with it!" Emmett said.

"Not allowed to use an old vision to Blackmail anyone… **EVER**..

Not allowed to take Nessie into Victoria's Secret. Not until she's 30 according to Edward.

Not allowed to torture people even if you claim it isn't torture it's shopping/dress-up

Not allowed to tell small children that she's one of Santa's elves and can she please have their Christmas presents to fix?

Not allowed to paint Emmett's jeep bright pink with glitter.

Not allowed to take over Belgium.

Not allowed to Shop in Paris without Carlisle because I will run up the Credit card

Not allowed to claim she is the Queen of Guam.

Not allowed to steal Bella's wardrobe and give it away to the Salvation Army, then go buy her more Clothes..

Not allowed to insist that she be able to use shopping as PE credits.

Not allowed to shop for more than 12 hours straight without taking a break.

Not allowed to be in the book of world record for longest shopping spree.

Not allowed to join the New York City Ballet and put all the dancers out of business with her grace

AND you are not allowed to go crazy and paint the entire house pink."

Esme started again. **"Rosalie isn't allowed to:**

"Buy Dog treats for the werewolves… or for that matter buy anything at any Pet Shop for the wolves

Not allowed to run away with Reneesme or Alice's children

Not allowed to hurt anyone for making comment about your hair or burning you hairbrush

Not allowed to picture Emmett in a thong to make Edward mad

Not allowed to get mad for not getting what you want

Not allowed to Force Emmett to go shopping with you

Not allowed to accidently kill Humans with babies then raise their kids

Not allowed to give Emmett another dog for his birthday!"

"We don't want a repeat of that!" Edward said.

"What was wrong with Fluffy?" Emmett asked.

"Never mind" Edward says.

"**Bella isn't allowed to:**

To try to hurt Jacob for imprinting on Reneesme

Not allowed to brag that you are stronger then Emmett it will come back to haunt you in six months"

"**Edward isn't allowed to:**

Use people's thoughts to blackmail them

Kill Mike Newton

Kill any guy that looks at Bella"

"_And no on is allowed to burn this list_**!"** Carlisle added.

Jasper and I walked upstairs, into our room, and onto our balcony. We sat down in the two lounge chairs, we have out there. He wrapped a blanket around me. Even though it was May it was still only like fifty degrees outside.

"What were Carlisle and Esme thinking?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know"

We sat there looking at the stars like we use to before life became complicated. I started to doze off again. Jasper carried me back to our bed. And tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and said "Goodnight my angel"

I woke up with Jasper's arms around me protectively. I didn't want this moment to end. I didn't want to face the reality of the day. So I turned and snuggled my face into his chest.

"Are you awake or are you dreaming still?" he asked me.

"Of course I am awake. Why? What happened last night?"

"You were talking in you sleep and having some weird out of body experience. You said the Volturi were coming and that Sterling wasn't safe. It was weird because we are only having four kids and I'm pretty sure the two boys are Colton and William."

"That's weird."

"I almost got Carlisle. You were talking oddly like it was prophetic or something."

"Do you think it was the babies?"

"It could have been. But what were they trying to tell us."

"The Volturi are coming and they don't feel safe?"

"I don't know."

I went into the closet and got changed. Bella had lent me some of her maternity clothes. But who knows how long they would last. These little things grow very fast. My vision started to blur again. All I could think was how visions I've been getting lately. It was the same scene again but much later. I wasn't on the ground hurt; I was on my knees dry sobbing. Jasper was next to me trying to comfort me."_How could they do this?_" I asked Jasper. "_It's what they do_." Jasper replied. I opened my eyes and Jasper was hovering over me again.

"Same thing happened again, didn't?" I asked him.

"Not only did your eyes roll into the back of you head, you also fell backwards. What did you see?"

"Same thing but even later this time. I wasn't on the ground hurt. I was on my knees dry sobbing, with you next to me; you were trying to comfort me. I asked you 'how could they do this?' You replied 'it's what they do."

"Another message about what's going to happen."

"But what does it mean?"

"If only we knew."


	21. Chapter 21

**Trying to decode their clues**

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and I were sitting around the dinning room table.

"Sorry, Alice but could you tell us your visions and dream again." Edward asked

"The first one I got was about me protecting something with the Volturi across from us. They looked like they were ready to fight. The next one was later and there was purple smoke in the distance. But everyone was there including the quadruplets. Carlisle was fixing my neck and spine. The last one, I was in the clearing sobbing. Jasper was next to me. I asked him 'How could they do this.' He replied' it's what they do"

"Last night she was talking in her sleep, she was saying stuff like the Volturi is coming and Sterling isn't safe. The thing is we are naming the boys Colton and William."Jasper said.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I think they are trying to tell us something." Jasper said.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"The quadruplets" Jasper replied.

"They are telling us something big is going to happen and that's why the Volturi are coming." I said.

"But how is that possible? How are we going to stop them?" Edward asked.

"It's not like last time. The Volturi are fine with hybrids. So why would they come to attack?" I asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what is in store." Jasper said.

I ran to the bathroom I had a feeling those eggs I had for breakfast weren't good. They tasted weird. Jasper held my hair back as I threw up. I wonder when I start to need blood for the babies if it would taste as appetizing as it did when I was a vampire. I still do not enjoy human food, I feel like when I swallow I am shoving things down my throat.

"You really shouldn't be here. I'm indecent."

"I promised I'd take care of you in sickness and in health."

Jasper leaned into kiss me. But right before our lips met I turned back to the toilet and threw up again. That was so not romantic.

"I don't think this is a good sign. You are already rejecting food. You are only eight days pregnant. Bella didn't start until halfway through her pregnancy."

I puked again. This whole morning sickness thing or whatever it was is not fun at all. I do not enjoy puking up food at all. It feels gross and my throat feels like it is on fire kind of like when o was thirsty as a vampire.

"Carlisle!" Jasper called.

"Yes, Jasper."

"I think we need some of that o negative."

"Maybe you should go hunt first or go in the basement until she's done." Carlisle suggested to Jasper.

"No, I'm fine."

Carlisle left the room. A couple of minutes later Bella came and took me to the kitchen. I took the cup with straw off the counter and started to drink. I was walking over to the table when I tripped and spilled the cup, i was so clumsy sometimes. That is when all hell broke loose. It all happened so fast, I almost didn't catch some of what was going on. Jasper pushed me and I flew backwards over the kitchen table and through the china cabinet. Edward had pushed Jasper through the window trying to save me. But then his self control failed. Emmett was holding Jasper back and Carlisle was holding Edward back.

"Esme clean up the blood. Rosalie get Alice put of here now! Bella come help us get them out of here." Carlisle said.

Rosalie took me into the living room. I don't understand why she was nicer to Bella when she was pregnant than she is to me now. She got a clean towel and put it over the cut on my leg. Other than that wound I was fine. I wonder how the babies were though.

**JPOV**

That bright crimson liquid was so mouthwatering. I pushed Alice out of the way and my animal instincts kicked in. Just as I was about to taste it, Edward pushed me through the glass window. I jumped back up and Carlisle was holding Edward back. Emmett grabbed my arm. I tried fighting him but it was no use.

"Esme clean up the blood. Rosalie get Alice put of here now! Bella come help us get them out of here." Carlisle said.

Carlisle, Emmett and Bella took me and Edward out to the forest where we hunted a pack of deer. Now that I could think clearer I was pissed at myself for endangering Alice like that. And what about the babies?

"When we got back home Carlisle cleaned up the wound on Alice's leg and gave her another Ultra sound.

"It looks as if vampire skin has grown over half of her fetus. The two girls I presume are fine. I don't know about the other two." Carlisle assured up.

I carried Alice up the stairs into our room. She changed into pajamas and fell asleep, in my arms, in bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**The future is always changing**

(A month and a half later)

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror in my closet.

"God, I hate my hair. I look like that confessor lady from Legend of the Seeker."

"I think she's sexy. I love that dress she wears." Jasper says.

"Don't get any ideas. Besides at the rate these babies are growing. I won't be able to wear a corset. In a couple of days I probably won't even be able to walk."

"Carlisle said one more week. Then we have to prepare for whatever happens."

"Ugh, four babies biting their way through my stomach the perfect way to start off my summer."

"Everything will be fine just relax."

"What if my visions come true?"

"I'll be right here at your side, helping you through it."

He embraced me in a hug. I breathed him in. it was king on an awkward hug since my belly was protruding out so far.

"I love you, Alice"

"I love you, Jasper."

My vision started to blur. _I was on the ground in the clearing. Something picked me up and forced my arms behind my back. I didn't even fight back. A circle of cloaked figures surrounded us. Jane and Alec walked into my line of view._

"_I see Aro has changed his mind again." Carlisle said._

_Jane ignored him and started talking to me._

"_I have a deal for you, Alice. Come back and join us and we wont hurt your family."_

"_Turn us down again. And watch them die one by one." Alec said._

_I saw the pain in Jasper's eyes._

'_Sorry' I thought to Edward._

_He nodded quickly. I mouthed to Jasper 'I love you'._

"_Never" I told Jane and Alec._

"_You will be sorry." Jane said._

_Everyone in my family screamed. I knew Jane was hurting them._

_Between screams Jasper shouted "Alice! No!"_

_The guard that was holding me back snapped my neck. I remember hearing Jane say 'Get her out of here' before fading back into the darkness I always find welcoming._

I opened my eyes back into reality.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked.

I started to cry.

"Alice!"

"The Volturi said if I don't join them. They are going to kill everyone in our family one by one including the quadruplets and they are going to make me watch"

"We won't let them, Alice. They tried before and we always have stopped them."

"This time seemed different."

There was silence. I got up the carpet was itchy. Something felt odd as i got up. It felt like I was leaking. I've seen enough movie tv shows to know what that's means. But I didn't think it would happen to me. I'm having vampire children not human children.

"Jasper!"

"Yes"

"I think my water just broke."

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming. Now just click that green button that says review and I might finish the next chapter quicker so the suspense doesn't kill you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Going into labor**

_The more that I take _

_The more that I need_

_The more that I stop_

_The more that I bleed_

"What!" Jasper said.

"I think my water just broke!" I shouted at him again.

Jasper just stared at me dumbfounded. I walked, more like waddled, out of our bedroom and down the hall to Carlisle's study.

"Come in, Alice" He said before I had a chance to knock.

I walked over to the big mahogany desk he was sitting behind.

"Yes, Alice, What is it?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Okay uhh just go downstairs. I'll get Edward to bring up the medical supplies. I will meet you downstairs."

I walked out the room and into the hallway. I felt a sharp stab into my side. I screamed. I heard something snap. Jasper came out of our bedroom.

"What is it?" Jasper asked nervously.

"They … are…ready…to...Come…out…Now!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Just stay calm. We'll get through this." Jasper says not knowing what to do. he started to send waves of calm in my direction but it wasn't really working.

I heard another crack.

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted.

"Yes, Jasper."

"They are breaking her ribs."

I screamed again.

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted.

"Get her downstairs on the medical bed. Make sure she breathes deeply it will help with the pain. Make sure she doesn't start pushing until I get there. I'm going to see if I can get an epidural. Morphine won't work in this situation."

I screamed again.

"Go!" Carlisle said.

Jasper picked me up and carried me down the stairs. He set me on the medical bed. Edward was waiting for us.

"Jacob take Nessie out of here. Bring her back in a couple of hours." Edward said

I screamed again.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Aunty Alice?" Reneesme asked.

"Nothing, dear." Edward said while shooting Jacob a death glare.

And with that Jacob took Nessie out of the house. I heard another snap, the pain was too much. I screamed again. Carlisle came running down the stairs.

"Get…them…Out….Now!" I screamed at him.

"I couldn't find an epidural. So you are going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

There was a sharp pain in my side again. I screamed once again. These babies need to come out now. Why does no one understand this? Now I finally feel for Bella and what she went through. But my pain is quadruple as bad as hers was.

"Alice, calm down. We will get through this. Open your legs and get ready to push." Carlisle said.

I did what he told me to do, good thing I was wearing a dress.

"Okay, Alice. Push." Carlisle said.

I screamed once again.

"I see a head of brunette hair. Come on, Alice."

I pushed again. God it hurt like hell. I don't know what would be worse going through labor with vampire babies or having them bite there way through your stomach. I hope this is worth it, because if my vision comes true and everyone dies. This pain would sooo not be worth it.

"Come on, Alice. I have shoulders."

I pushed again.

I started to hear crying. Carlisle picked up a pink blanket and wrapped it around the baby. He handed it over to Bella.

"It's a girl." Bella said.

"Avery Lynn."

I had but a moment of peace before the pain came back. I couldn't hold back a scream.

"One down, three to go." Carlisle said.

I pushed.

"I see a head of blonde curls." Carlisle said.

I pushed. Then I pushed again.

I heard crying again. Carlisle picked up another pink blanket and wrapped it around the baby. He handed her to Esme.

"It's another girl." Esme said.

The pain stopped.

"Carlisle, is it over?" I asked nervous about the fate of my other two babies.

Then the pain struck me all at once. I couldn't even describe it. That was how bad it was.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed.

I screamed the most blood-curling scream. I welcomed the darkness as it rushed towards me.


	24. Chapter 24

**The impossible happens JPOV**

_**Never complete without the other**_

_**Never whole without each other  
>Each a part of the whole<br>Never two  
>Only one.<strong>__  
><em>One minute she was fine, the next she screamed. It was so terrifying. I've never heard anyone scream like that before. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything for her. _**  
><strong>_"Alice!" I shouted.  
>It was too late. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.<br>"Carlisle!"  
>"Edward, get the morphine. Looks like the boys are going to come out the difficult way."<br>I started to hear teeth snapping. I knew of course it was our two little boys biting their way through Alice's stomach. If only they knew the pain they were causing her. The whole in her stomach got larger and larger until a little blonde boy poked his head through. He smiled. Carlisle picked him up and handed him to Rosalie. She wrapped him in a blue blanket.  
>"He looks just like you." Rosalie said.<br>"William Lucas." Was all I could manage to say.  
>A brunette head peaked up this time. His smile wearier than William's. It's like he knew what he done and was ashamed of it. Carlisle picked him up and wrapped him in a blue blanket.<br>Carlisle handed the baby boy to Emmett.  
>"Colton Daniel" I whispered.<br>My head shot up as I heard the sound of another set of teeth ripping through skin.  
>"Carlisle, I thought Alice was having quadruplets?" Edward asked.<br>"I thought so, too" Carlisle replied.  
>A dirty blonde head peaked through the even larger hole in Alice's stomach. His smile was menacing, like he had something evil planned. Carlisle wrapped him in another blue blanket and handed him to Edward. The baby screamed. It like the scream shocked Alice back into reality. Her eyes flew open.<br>"Alice!" I shouted.  
>"Are the babies okay?" She asked weakly. Of course that is what she would care about the babies' safety first before her own.<br>"I'm more concerned about you."  
>"I'm fine."<br>"Well, we had three little boys instead of two. The one in Edwards's hands has yet to be named."  
>"Sterling Nathaniel." She said wide-eyed. Like she had never seen a baby before and it was some unknown creature to her. "Let me hold him."<br>She looked so pale and fragile. Edward handed Sterling to her reluctantly.  
>"He has my eyes." Alice remarked. She started patting his head. "Oh, Sterling."<br>He opened his mouth to smile but instead he bit her hand. Edward rushed over and grabbed him from Alice's arms.  
>"No!" Alice protested.<br>Alice made an odd face. She looked uncomfortable. She screamed.  
>"Alice, what is it?" I asked nervously.<br>"Jasper! My hand, my hand it's on fire!"  
>"He's venomous!"<br>I heard Carlisle take in a sharp breath.  
><em>'What are we going to do?'<em> I thought.  
>Alice screamed again.<br>"The fire! Put out the fire!" She screamed.  
>"Carlisle, what do we do?" I asked.<br>"Let the venom spread. The morphine should kick in soon. I would bite her again just to make sure. Make sure her heart keeps beating. Hook her up to the heart monitor."  
>He stopped. I did what he told me to do.<br>"I've seen vampire venom work wonders. But will it be enough?" Carlisle asked mostly to himself.  
>I picked up Alice's hand.<br>"Everything is fine. You'll be okay, I promise."  
>I took silver vile out of my pocket and stabbed it into Alice's heart. I knew if i bit her, i wouldn't be able to stop. Bella walked in the room with a frantic look on her face.<br>"What's wrong? Edward came down with Sterling and he had blood on his face."Congratulations, on having quints by the way."  
>"Where's Avery?" I asked her.<br>"Esme has her. What happened?"  
>"Sterling is venomous." Carlisle replied.<br>The heart monitor started to beep. Alice's heart rate was barley staying over a hundred.  
>"Carlisle!" I screamed.<br>"I thought this might happen." Carlisle said.  
>"What is happening?" Bella asked nervously.<br>"Her heart isn't strong enough for all this stress." Carlisle replied.  
>I watched nervously at the heart monitor. It started increasing again. A solid one-ten. I knew my little pixie wouldn't give up that easy. I'm afraid I was wrong. The machine started to beep frantically. I rushed over to Alice.<br>"Carlisle, what can i do?" I screamed.  
>"Keep her heart going, start giving her CPR."<br>I started to give Alice CPR. Carlisle was covering her wounds. Lose of blood was contributing to the issue. The numbers on the monitor were decreasing rapidly. I could hear Bella sobbing. I was focused on keeping Alice's heart going. The beeping got louder. I knelt down beside her, one hand continuing the CPR; the other arm was around her shoulders.  
>"Come on, Alice. Please stay with me!" I pleaded to her.<br>The beeping had stopped all together. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.  
>"I am truly sorry, Jasper."<br>My brain didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was dead.  
>I ran down the stairs. Esme got up from the couch. She could tell something was wrong from the expression on my face.<br>"What's wrong, Jasper?" She asked.  
>I ran out the back door. I couldn't face my family right now. What was i suppose to tell them? The very reason for my being had just died in my arms. I kept running. I didn't care where i was headed, i just ran. A little over three hours later, i stopped. I was in a forest in Canada. I punched a tree.<br>"How could you do this to me, Alice?" i screamed up at the sky.  
>"How?"<br>My knees gave out under me. I started sobbing into my hands. I didn't even get to tell her good-bye. I got up and brushed to dirt off my jeans. I started heading back home. I knew i couldn't leave my family with the burden of raising quints. Then I realized that if i never got her pregnant she still might be alive. No, she would still be human. This was the Volturi's fault.  
>Why do they always pick on her? I swear the next time they come they will all die or i will die trying. I will avenge Alice.<br>"I promise I will be with you soon, my little pixie."  
>I raced off into the forest.<p>

**A/N: Well, this story is close to being finished. I hope everyone enjoyed the reworked version. I may possible do the same to the sequel haven't decided yet.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Somewhere APOV**

A bright white light engulfed me. I knew I died because this time was different than the ones before. I embraced the light not knowing where it would take me heaven or hell. The light disappeared and I was in a meadow. A blonde man was facing the opposite way. When he turned I gasped. Jasper! But how could it be?  
>"Jasper!" I eventually managed to say.<br>"No, but close in a sense. I'm an angel taking his form to show some things you need to know before you move on."  
>He let out his hand and without thinking I took it.<br>"I'm here to show you your life."  
>'But I remember my life as a vampire" I remarked.<br>"I meant your human life."  
>There was a bright flash. The angel and I were now standing in front of a two story red brick manor.<br>"This is the house you grew up in. We are in Falls Church, Virginia. Around you were about seven."  
>"But Aro had said I was from Oakland Fields."<br>"You were born there. Your family moved shortly after your birth."  
>I stood and stared at the house. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and a little girl ran out. She was crying.<br>"Why do you hate me?" she screamed back at the house. "Is it because I'm different?"  
>The little girl had brown wavy hair and piercing icy blue eyes. She wore a plain gray dress with stockings. On one leg the stocking was ripped, there was a cut there and it was gushing out blood. My parents must have been very abusive. A woman came out the door. She had a very dominating presence. She had the same hair color as the little girls but hers was straight. She had the same blue eyes, too. Her dress was more elegant. It was pale blue, which brought out the intensity in her eyes.<br>"Mary Alice! You get back in this house now!" the woman screamed.  
>The little girl ran back out front.<br>"I told you I want to be called Alice!"  
>"I will call you the name I gave you, young lady!" her mother screamed back at her.<br>"I hate you! I'm not a freak! Why do you treat me like one?"  
>The little girl started to cry again. She ran back into the house.<br>I felt my knees go out under me. I started to cry. Was my mother really that cruel? I looked up at the angel's face.  
>"Was my mother really that cruel?"<br>"I'm sorry to say that it gets worse. I guess she wanted to be in the upper class so badly she didn't care if she hurt her daughter to get there"  
>He put out his hand again. I took it and we were whisked off to a hospital room. The same woman was in a hospital bed with a man standing beside her. He was tall and lean. He had short brown hair and green eyes.<br>In the woman's arms was a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. All the attention was towards the baby. In the corner of the room, the little girl sat in the chair with her head down.  
>"Cynthia Marie Brandon. Finally we have a normal child in this family." The woman said.<br>The little girl looked up. She looked like she was about to cry. The man noticed this.  
>"Carol! Don't say that. There is nothing wrong with Alice. We love you deeply dear." The man said looking directly at the little girl.<br>"You fell for it, Donald. Her name is Mary not Alice. No matter what she says! Don't fall for her tricks. For all we know she could be working for the devil." The woman responded.  
>The look in the little girls face will stay with me forever. It spoke for itself. Pure hatred for her mother yet self-pity for herself. She wished she had a different life. I'm glad I don't remember my human life. Seeing this is already too much for me. I felt bad for the little girl. She was put through so much pain and suffering at such a young age. I was on my knees in the hospital room. I wanted to reach out and comfort the little girl but she had disappeared before my very eyes.<br>"You were a strong girl and affected who you are today. You learned to deal with you mother and her disapproving glares and the stares from people at school. You never really had a true friend. One you could talk to about what was going on in your life. Some people at school tried to befriend you to try to get you to tell them their future. But you saw through their lies. You've always been in the dark, Alice. And in time you will realize that you that you couldn't escape that fate nor can you escape it now. You learned that the hard way a couple of months before entering the asylum." The angel had told me.  
>We were now in a kitchen. I'm guessing from my old house.<br>A teenage girl walked in, she resembled me. Same height but she was in an old slightly worn pale blue dress. Her hair went down to her waist and was slightly wavy. She sat in a chair, across the table were the same man and woman, but they had aged about eight years. The man's lips were in a fine line. The woman looked discouraged.  
>"What do you have to say for yourself?" the woman asked.<br>"If I didn't do anything they would have died."  
>"Yes, but we have appearances to keep up with." The man said.<br>I thought the man was on our side.  
>"I am through with this! I hate living like this! I just want a normal family!" the woman screamed.<br>A blonde girl walked in. She had the same green eyes as the man.  
>"What is wrong, Momma?" the blonde girl asked.<br>"Oh nothing, Cynthia dear. You did nothing wrong." The woman said.  
>The woman picked up the blonde girl and sat her in her lap.<br>"Why do you always take her side? Is it because she's your perfect normal child and not a freak like me? What's wrong with me? Just cause I'm different doesn't mean anything. You should love me for who I am. I hate you, both! I hate what you've put me though the past fifteen years!"  
>The girl with the brunette hair look soo sad yet enraged at the same time. She had tears running down her face. She ran out the back door. The scene disappeared before my eyes. I hate to say but I hope that that woman rots in hell, for what should put me through. Why was he showing me this?<br>"We only have one more." The angel said.  
>We were in an alley. The only light was the full moon in the sky. A woman walked out the door. She put a trash bag in the dumpster. Aro told me if this. I was the woman standing there and these were my last moments as a mortal.<br>"Hi, my name is James" James said while walking out of the shadows.  
>The human me took a step toward him.<br>"Do you want to take a midnight stroll with me?" James asked as he put out his hand.  
>The human me couldn't resist this god like creature. The old vampire stopped me. He jumped on the back and bit my neck. James left without a fight and the old vampire took me back to his office. The rest I remember all to well.<br>The angel and I were back in the meadow.  
>"You've only seen a small part of what you had put up with while growing up and I believe you can do great things, Alice. Your road doesn't end her. The road from here wont be and easy one. There are many obstacles standing in your way. The darkness has always been one. And remember, don't give up that easy."<br>"Congratulations, Alice. You have been given a second chance."


	26. Chapter 26

Miracle APOV

I closed me eyes to let it all in. When I opened my eyes I was back in the living room. Only I wasn't in my body. I was across the room looking at my supposedly dead self.

"There is something that needs to be seen" The angel's voice whispered to me.

I looked around but the angel wasn't there.

"Is she really?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm afraid so, her heart stopped beating." Carlisle replied.

"I'm going to miss her." Emmett said. "She was my favorite sister. Now who am I suppose to make fun of?"

"How do you think Jasper's taking it?" Edward asked.

Jasper! The pain I must be putting my dear Jasper in. I wanted to go to him and tell him, I wasn't dead. Or at least I don't think I am. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again. I was in a forest and Jasper was standing next to me.

"How could you do this to me, Alice?" He screamed at sky.

"How?" he said in a more defeated voice.

He fell to his knees and started to cry. A couple minutes, he got and brushed the dirt off of his jeans.

"I promise I will be with you soon, my little pixie." Jasper said then he rushed into the forest.

Oh, please don't be going to Volterra was the only thought running through my mind.

"I think I've seen enough." I said.

The angel appeared next to me.

"Not quite yet."

He disappeared and I was back at the house.

I looked over at Edward who was holding Sterling. My vision started to blur. Could I have a vision in this state? I was in the basement. Sterling and Colton were fighting. Sterling grabbed Colton's neck and looked him straight in the eyes. Colton went limp for a second then snapped back up. Colton bent down on one and said "Anything you want brother."

What did Sterling do to Colton? That thought raced through my mind as I continued to watch was going on. Esme was setting up a play pen around Avery, Elizabeth, William and Colton. Edward came down the stairs and put Sterling in the pen. Edward turned around and faced Carlisle, who stared at the pen with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Esme asked as she turned and faced the pen.

"Is it possible to be showing an ability when not even an hour old?" Carlisle asked.

"They do come two very special parents." Edward said.

What were they talking about? I turned and faced the pen. Sterling was looking at me, he smiled. Could he see me? I noticed around the pen was a blue orb or shield. I guess you could call it. It wasn't like Bella's, it didn't guard against a mental attack but a physical one. Edward's voice pulled me out of my reverie. The shield was gone and Sterling was now cradled in Edward's hands. I guess he missed having a baby around.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward cooed.

Sterling pointed at me. Crap! He could see me.

"There is nothing there, Sterling." Edward replied.

I thought had just popped into my head. Maybe Sterling was the reason the Volturi were coming. My vision earlier, the shield, what he did just now. Maybe the Volturi will see my kids as a threat. If they all had gifts like that I could understand why.

Jasper just walked through the front door. Esme rushed up and hugged him.

"I am sorry. We are all going to miss her."

Jasper looked up at Esme.

"I'm really going to miss her." He whispered. When he looked up, I could see all the pain he was holding back.

"You have one talented kid." Emmett says breaking the moment.

Of course, he always ruin moments. Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head. Sometimes I wonder who wears the pants in that relationship.

"What it's true" Emmett said.

"What did they do?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Sterling can create a physical shield." Bella said.

Jasper walked over to the pen and picked up Sterling.

"How much trouble are you going to be for us?" Jasper asked him. He was going to be a really good father. I could see that already.

Sterling smiled and them Jasper smiled. It was good to see a smile on his face. He put Sterling back in the pen and walked upstairs. I followed him into Carlisle's study. This was where my body was moved to after I died. Jasper walked over and kissed my hand. Then he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen Hale. And you will always be in my heart."

I have seen enough.

"I'm ready" I whispered.

There was a bright flash of white light and the angel was before me.

"Remember Alice, with darkness always comes light. And with good there is always and evil, it is part of the grand design. Light doesn't always equate to good as does darkness doesn't always equate to evil."

There was another bright flash and the angel was gone.

**The End.**


End file.
